We're All The Same
by redpenkiller
Summary: Why would Kuroko get arrested? Has he done anything wrong? Nobody knows the answer except himself, but he doesn't remember. The story unfolds as the characters finally realize the main villain behind this terrible scheme!
1. Chapter 1

**- Yaho, everybody! This is my first KnB fanfic in my life and I'm proud to be here with you guys! Warning: I'm starting to think that Chapter 1 is not necessarily (sorry if I spelled it wrong) important to read since its just a meeting of all the different characters. You could read it if you want for a bit of humor, but you might as well start from Chappie 2. Peace, I said too much. Enjoy!-** Added on Apr 19, 2014

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wary of You<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kuroko, wake up. Sleepyhead, you're going to be late for school again," Aomine Daiki said drowsily as he was busy adjusting his tie in the mirror.<p>

He glanced at his friend still sleeping in an endless dream and he shook his head. "I can't believe this little fella. I gotta do all the work for him, don't I?"

Aomine crawled on the pure white and blue silk bed and rocked the small figure underneath the covers. "I said wake up," he repeated softly, "or else I'm going to leave you here."

There was no response until Kuroko shifted his posture and pulled his plump basketball designed pillow over his head again. "One… more minute… ngh…," he mumbled.

Aomine scratched his dark blue hair and sighed. (Well, there's only one way to solve this dilemma, he thought to himself evilly like he was mad genius). He took out his cell phone that matched his hair color and dialed a recently called number.

"Oi, Kuroko!," shouted an irritated voice over the phone that sounded awfully familiar. "DAHO, I'm talking to you! Wake up right now or I'll make you do triple times the training… with the whole Seirin team!," Hyuga concluded.

With that, Kuroko Tetsuya flew out of bed and ran into the shower room and slammed the door behind him furiously. There was a slight expression of fear on his face.

Aomine laughed happily. "Thanks a lot, Junpei-san, that really did the trick, ha ha!"

There was an awkward silence, meaning that Aomine should probably hang up before Hyuga Junpei has an unexpected outrage. Aomine bent down to put on his shoes and school bag. "I've got another game today. Hmph, I needn't worry. After all-" He cracked his neck cockily-"The only one who can beat me is me." And he left the building alone, leaving Kuroko to fend for himself if he reached 1st period late.

* * *

><p>His foot was tapping impatiently at the ground, unaware of how much pain it had suffered already in previous experiences. "Where is he? Hyuga's gonna kill us!"<p>

"You're right, Kagami. Coach forced us to do double training yesterday due to the game against Seishinkan; imagine the thought of triple time!" Koganei Shinji (a.k.a Cat Lips) cried.

Hyuga shot a three-pointer and turned around to face him. "Koga, I was just playing around. Something happened to Kuroko and I just had to say that to bribe him. Hey Coach, how's the training schedule going?"

Aida Riko, the Seirin High-school basketball team's coach was flicking her wrist with hypersonic speed across a large white sheet of paper. "Done!" she announced proudly as she rested her black marker down. She walked over to the wall with free space and pasted the paper on there neatly. Coach took a deep breath and blew her whistle.

"Gather 'round!" and everyone halted what they were doing and came together. "This is the training menu you guys asked for. What do you think?"

The whole team sulked miserably and sighed. "Coach, are you out of your mind?! We can't possibly do this! It will kill us, really!" Izuki whined.

Coach became quiet and put on a nice big smile; not good. "Oh really? Okay then." She took out her paper fan from behind and hit against her hand slowly. "OR else you wanna do… quadruple time if you'd like."

Hyuga flinched. "Oh shit! No, no, it's okay. For reals."

"I didn't think so. Line up and get started! Wait, where's Kagami?," Coach asked.

Koganei raised his hand and said, "He's still waiting outside for Kuroko. It seems he's not here yet."

Riko grew irritated. "Ano Bakagami!" She raced outside and found Kagami Taiga. "Ah, deta!" She pulled him by the ear and dragged him inside. "Get your ass in here and start the new training course I made!"

Kagami pouted. "Never. I won't start without Kuroko. It's my duty as his partner to wai-"

A recognized voice shattered his speech. "Sorry to say this, but I've been here the entire time."

"EH?!," the whole team screamed, but Kagami knew something was wrong. He changed his attitude and pointed towards Kuroko.

"You're lying this time, I know it! You barely made it on time here running! There's sweat on your face and Number 2's panting!," he addressed.

Kuroko took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He went over to the bench, dropped his bag and Tetsuya #2. He looked at Hyuga. "Are you-"

Hyuga held his hand up. "No, but next time…" His glasses twinkled, giving off the sign he was in clutch time. He walked away stubbornly with his fist in the air. "You first years should give your seniors more respect. Pull your pants down or something!"

To release his unknown rage, Captain Hyuga told Mitobe Rinnosuke (the guy who doesn't talk and nobody cares about) to pass him the ball and he did so. "I'll show you guys," the captain grunted cunningly and he shot the ball into another clean three-pointer, but Kagami blocked it with his high jump.

"Uahhhhhh!," he yelled smashing the basketball down, unaware that he wasn't supposed to do that until Hyuga came over to him with a friendly face.

"Ya Kagami, that was mine you know. The ball, right? You see that laying over there, right? The ball, right? That was mine to go in the hoop, right? The next time you do that-"

Kagami felt a large shiver go down his spine. "- I'll kill you, moron."

"Yes sir!" Kagami apologized while frantically bowing his head down. He wouldn't normally do that because of his rude-like attitude, but since it was Hyuga he had no other choice.

Koganei clapped his hands to get their attention. "Freaks, the coach said to get in formation. We're gonna have a practice match to test out the new training menu. First years against the second years."

A fire was lit in Kagami and he fist pumped the air. "Yosha! Let's get it! Huh, Kuroko?" He turned around, but Kuroko wasn't there. "Where'd he go?," Kagami muttered. Next to him, something tugged his shirt. "I'm right here, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said plainly.

His partner's mouth widened and he got slightly annoyed. "Kuroko, when did you get there?! I didn't expect less from you though, with your disappearing act or lack of presence bullshit."

Kuroko smiled and they walked away, standing in their game positions. Coach was in the middle as always, with the ball in one hand and her whistle in the other. The tension in the large gym was building up, when the whistle finally blew and Riko threw the ball in the air to start the tipoff.

Kagami plunged in the air to reach the ball like a tiger does with its prey, only to find out that his senior, Kiyoshi Teppei had jumped at least six inches higher. In other words, the ball was stolen and it belonged to the second years. Kagami cursed at himself and started running.

Fortunately, Kuroko caught up with him to poke Kagami in the ribs. "Don't get mad so quickly. Calm yourself down and follow the flow of the game. There will always be a light and dark to every situ-"

Kagami grew bored with every word he said.

"Alright, alright I get it. I don't need any of your so called inspiring lectures."

Kuroko gave out a small laugh and ran faster away from Kagami. "Hey, get back here!," He called after the short blunette. And the match continued on so, with the second years leading the first quarter 20-15.

* * *

><p>"Be quiet fool," Midorima Shintarou stated pushing his glasses up as he entered the classroom.<p>

"Oh come on, Shin-chin. Lighten up a bit; it's almost Christmas."

"Takao, just because it's close to a certain season doesn't mean I have to change my attitude. I'm staying the way I am. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Takao stared at his green-haired friend for a while. "What's with the frog?"

"Don't change the subject!," Midorima complained to Takao Kazunari. "Go to class, Takao."

Takao put on a cheesy smile and gave his friend the peace sign. "See you at lunch, Shin-tan!," he ensured and he walked away quickly.

Midorima went to his seat stealthily and sat down. He took out his daily horoscope book and began reading in silence, occasionally pushing up his glasses. "It says that today Cancers have the best luck and the lucky item is a green frog. I have the worst compatibility with Leo." he sucked his teeth at the thought of Kagami, that hard-headed beast. "No matter," he told himself. "Nothing could possibly go wrong… can it." As class began, Midorima tucked away his prized possessions and acquired his appropriate text books.

* * *

><p>At Kaijo High School…<p>

"Kasamatsu, let's play basketball!," Kise Ryota suggested to Yukio Kasamatsu.

"No way. Can't you see I'm trying to study? Play on your own, or better yet; one on zero," he responded dully.

"That was really corny, Kasamat-"

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, baka!," he noted while kicking the back of Kise's head with his shoe.

"Ow, ow. Sorry, I'll leave you to your work, Yu-ki!"

Kasamatsu gave Kise an angry/confused look. "Since when did you start calling me that? Yuki, Yukio? Why?"

Kise's face expressed a light red blush. "Because you're my friend and now that it's getting a little closer to winter, I'm guessing that you and I should have more fun."

"Fun?," Kasamatsu repeated as he got up. "Shut up; there's hell in way that we're gonna have fun. I have a lot of work to do as captain, remember? I'm sorry Kise, but I won't have time for you anymore. Except when I have my days off, of course. I'll spend time with you only when I can-"

Kise's face lit up automatically. "-And don't push it," his friend with black hair finished.

"Do you have time now?," Kise asked excitedly.

"Idiota, I already told you that-" His words got caught off when the scene of Kise staring deeply in his eyes surprised him. "Don't stare at me like that. It's creepy," he muttered looking away from the blonde.

Kise directed his finger at his own eyes. "I look cute, don't I? Admit it."

Kasamatsu didn't admit anything, afraid if he said he was cute, Kise wouldn't feel the same. "No, no way. Since I'm the captain, you leave now. I have some more work to do." He motioned for Kise to get off his papers that were scattered all over the gym floor, but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"I would never leave you, Yu-ki. I want to spend time with you. Take a break now and play basketball with me!," Kise groaned.

Kasamatsu drew in a dash of air and let it out frustratedly. "I already told you I can't! The coach wants all these papers filled out by tomorrow morning, so I don't have any time to waste!"

"Fine," Kise gave up as he stood and left the gym slowly. "See ya later… I guess. Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu just analyzed the way his poor friend departed-sadly. Sitting back down to organize his papers, he thought a thought that he never thought before because the thought never came to mind. (Wow, that was first I've seen Kise like that. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, after all I'm sensing that he- sort of likes me. Dude, the jerk gave me a new basketball last Christmas for Pete's sake.)

FlashBack to last year

"Here you go, Senpai! Merry Christmas!," Kise presented joyfully.

"What's in the box, damn it?,"

Kasamatsu proposed as he shook the beautifully gift-wrapped box with pictures of falling snow on it that he took from Kise. He really hates it when people give him gifts that don't have any meaning at all. "It's a basketball," Kise responded.

"A basketball. Heh, nice trick. Wait a minute! A basketball? But I already have one-"

His friend had already started to walk away, leaving him to figure out why the hell he got a ball when he had so many at the current moment.

Return to Now…

"Ever since that happened, Kise and I got a lot closer. Tch, what have I done? I don't have time for Kise was a lie. I just didn't want him to get any closer 'cause that'll get awkward."

Kasamatsu got up again and started thinking. "Kise…"

* * *

><p>Wakamatsu-senpai slapped his hand against the gym's stage and cursed.<p>

"That damned Ahomine! Where is that bastard?! Nothing pisses me off more than him not coming to practice!"

"Eh?," Sakurai Ryō puffed. He looked around wide-eyed, suddenly realizing that Aomine wasn't here. Then, as usual, he began to panic. Bowing his head non-stop, he cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I called him early in the morning to come to school on time, but I failed! Please forgive me! Sorry!"

Imayoshi Shoichi, the captain and point guard of Touou Gakuen patted Sakurai on the back. "It's alright, Sakurai. It's not your fault. If it's Aomine, it's Aomine. Since it's not you, you have no right to panic, be sorry, or blame yourself."

Sakurai shook his head. "But I'm in his class! It's my responsibility to watch over him as his friend!," he continued. Once again, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm even alive!"

"Whoa Saku-kun, (my own nickname for Sakurai :) it's okay man. Calm down; don't take it all on your-"

"I'm sorry!" he said once more repeatedly bowing his head. Imayoshi sighed and walked away with a sign of 'Failure' hanging on his forehead.

Wakamatsu Kōsuke, without a doubt, had an outburst. "God dammit, Sakurai! Shut the hell up! We know that you're sorry! It's the fuckin' Ahomine jack-ass's fault-!"

Just then, Mister you-know-who entered the room and saluted everyone cooly. "Osu*," he said shuffling his shoes to wear his inside ones.

"Aomine!" Wakamatsu sprang to his feet and jumped off the stage and sprinted to where he was standing with sheer anger. "Where on earth have you been?! You were supposed to be here early for practice! What happened?!"

Aomine stretched his legs and arms, slightly ignoring his aggravated comrade. "I was sleeping on the roof. I'm tired; is there a problem with that?"

"No, but if you do that, it implies that you're not committed to the team enough! Aomine Daiki, this is the last time you do this act, do you hear me?," Wakamatsu established clearly.

"Shut up, Wakamatsu. I can do whatever I want since I'm the team's best player. If you want me to quit, fine. Lose all the games on your own." His friend with short white hair clenched his fists and grabbed Aomine by his shirt collar.

"Don't talk like you know everything, smart ass!," he said with vigor. Aomine's face straightened and he looked away. "I'll give you one warning: let go of me."

Wakamatsu scrunched his face farther than he ever did. "Never, I'll make sure to teach you respect-"

Just then, Aomine kneed him in the stomach hard and he landed with a 'thump'. "Second warning: be quiet and let go of me. Don't listen and it results in you getting hurt… by me." Aomine walked over to a random basketball laying on the floor and he picked it up.

"Hmph." He dribbled the ball madly and sped towards the net. Next thing you know, he jumped to dunk the ball so hard, the net tore off.

"-_-! A-Aomine!," Imayoshi-san stuttered nervously. Aomine looked at the broken net in his hand and scoffed. "Heh? Huh, I'm sorry. It happened again; this was the twentieth one I destroyed so far. Looks like y'all won't be able to practice." Then Aomine tossed the object at Wakamatsu, who was still on the ground shocked. "Wakamatsu, I have a piece of advice to leave with you. When you're better than me, come and talk to me about practice. Until then… leave me the fuck alone douche bag."

Finally, the dark-blue head left, with everyone staring after him. "I can't believe that bas-"

"Calm down, Wakamatsu. Let him do what he wants," Imayoshi told him.

Wakamatsu flipped his arms up and down and gasped at him. "How could you say that? He totally dipped the whole team! Please tell me that's unacceptable."

"Nani-ya?* Aomine-kun's one of a kind. There aren't many people around here like him, but in other places there are. People who have the potential to do almost anything they want. In the world of basketball, rules are placed for players with exceptional skill. For example, Shaquille O' Neal and Tiger Woods the golfer which has completely nothing to do with basketball, but eh."

Sakurai tuned in on the somewhat scary conversation. "So you're saying that…" he stopped to take a bite of his perfectly cooked bento. "That Aomine-kun is a mon-"

Imayoshi nodded his head, laid back and thought for a while. "Yeah, Aomine is a bakemon-ya*."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, this is pretty much my first fan fiction about anything. I know the title has nothing but something to do with what I wrote, but cut me some slack at least. See you next time!

Chapter 2: It Starts Again (KisexKasamatsu)

*Nani-ya: Part of Imayoshi's Kansai dialect to add ya or wa at the end of his sentences. Nani means what in JPN.

*Bakemon-ya: Same as above with Nani-ya. Bakemon means monster in JPN.

*Osu: A greeting or salute that cool JPN teens use; not to show complete respect.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Being a captain is not as easy  
>as you think. Coming up with brave<br>speeches, filling out certain papers,  
>and practicing myself. It's tiring actually.<br>Until I met this one person, my  
>opinion changed slightly, but he still<br>annoys me greatly. Being a captain  
>granted me the experience I never<br>wanted." -Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijo High  
>Basketball Team captain<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: It Starts Again<p>

There was nothing but the sound of a ball being dropped and 'bump, bump, bump'. "K-Kise, y-you just did that to me. How could you do that-"  
>Kise did it again, leaving poor Yukio Kasamatsu flabbergasted once more. "Kise, s-stop doing that! I'm your captain and you're not allowed to do this!," he reminded him. He was blushing bright red; he never felt this way before. The gymnasium lights were all turned off, the only light illuminating the room came from the open door. Papers were spread out all over the ground, some half written on, some blank. "Bye Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise said as he started for the door, but his friend with black hair tugged the back of his grey blazer.<p>

"Stay… with me for a while. He-Help me fill out s-some of these p-papers," the captain mumbled nervously. Kise turned around to face his teammate staring at him embarrassed and rudely. "Well? Answer me!"

The blonde blinked twice, assuming that Kasamatsu just got flipped upside-down or something like that. He never asked him that especially when he had a lot of work to do. Besides, this was Kise's chance to confess after he almost already did a few minutes ago. "Okay then," he responded zealously. He took off his blazer and walked towards the scattered piles of forms, applications and equipment orders. Such a serious face on his face (hah) stunned Kasamatsu knowing that he was just joking with the whole help me out thing. Suddenly, his captain-ness got the best of him.  
>"Hey, pile those papers into three different groups by type: applications, orders and forms. Make it quick; it's already midnight."<p>

Kise glanced at his watch and chuckled, "So what? That doesn't mean anything. We can spend all the time in the world here, right Kasamatsu-senpai?"

Kasamatsu turned on his usual stern expression. "What are you talking about? After you do that to me, now you want to stay here? You're out of your fuckin' mind, Kise. Remember, I'm your captain." He marched to where Kaijo's Ace resided and searched through the piles. "You've done a good job… so far. Grab a pen and begin to fill these out carefully. You know my handwriting, so make sure I don't catch a hint of yours inside or else I'll hit you. No one else is supposed to do this but me. Wakata*?"

Kise smiled and stood. "Yes, senpai." He ran over to the shelves secretly stacked in the corner and took out five red pens. From then on till 1 am, Kise and Kasamatsu switched positions from writing to resting to bathroom break. When it was Kasamatsu's turn to write, he realized that something was wrong. "What the hell? We're done? That was fast- Hey Kise, did you let me rest longer and took a double turn?!"

Kise rubbed his nose and fidgeted with his earring. "Uh, um… yes. I did take double turns."

"Why would you do something so stupid?! It's supposed to be fair." He slapped the blonde on the head and before he could fold his arms, Kise grabbed his arm unintentionally. "W-What are you doing? Let go now or I'll hit you again!"

"I don't care-ssu. I did it for you. As captain, you work way too hard for the team. You're losing sleep constantly, so I thought if I let a little more time slip by for my turn, you could knock out." He used Kasamatsu's arm for assistance to lift himself up.  
>Kasamatsu started to laugh maniacally trying to mock Kise, then stopped to get serious. "For me? Are you serious? I told you that I'm fine! I regret doing this in the first place; get out of here. He pointed his index finger at the door behind him and grimaced.<p>

"But we're finished. We can leave together," Kise said.

Kasamatsu shook his head and fixed his hands on his hips. "I appreciate your concern, but no. There's something else I want- uh, have to do. You can't help me with this. I can manage on my own. Go home."

"Tell me what it is. I may be able to help out." Kise put his hand on his shoulder and the captain smacked it away. "What damn part of you can't help me don't you understand? Leave me alone sometimes, okay? Let your captain do his job and you go home!" Kasamatsu directed his fist at Kise's cheek. With quick reflexes, Kise dodged it and did the unthinkable. No matter what his friend said, he would never give up this feeling. He took Kasamatsu into his arms and pulled him close, tightly squeezing him.  
>"Your hair smells good. What did you use?"<p>

The smaller boy tried to ply away from the taller one, but Kise wouldn't let go no matter how hard he tried. It only made him more uncomfortable and nervous. "Don't sniff my hair- *sighs*- I use Sousooki Shampoo. Happy?"

"I thought so… I use it too. Cucumber scented. Your hair smells so good I can stay here forever and hold you."

"Let-go-of-me and go home!" He attempted to headbutt Kise on his chest, but Kise purposely tripped him and they both fell on the cold hard ground with a thud.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, have you ever thought about what others thought about you?  
>"No, I don't need to worry myself about such things."<p>

"Then you should start… Kasamatsucchi." Impulsively, Kise's warm lips met his comrade's for five seconds. A cool breeze came from the open door; luckily no one was there to see them. When Kise opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Kasamatsu to let him go, Kasamatsu didn't budge. He laid there in shock, staring at Kise's innocent face. Then he started to chuckle madly. "I never thought you could be such an idiot, Kise. Forget the papers; go home." He got up slowly, but he fell back down with a tug from Kise and their lips met again.

Just what on earth was going on here? Is Kise crazy? Will Kasamatsu approve of his tender feeling towards him? More minutes passed by slowly as the two of them remained on the floor, playing with a basketball. Kise confessed to Kasamatsu, and he just shook his head. Truthfully, he wasn't sure about what to say since this was the first confession he received from the same sex obviously.

"Kise, I understand your feelings about me. It's just that I don't know whether to accept them or reject them… since approaching the level of being gay sounds awkward. Being a captain is not as easy as you thi-"

"So? That doesn't mean I can't love you. For all my time spent on Kaijou's basketball team, I finally found what I was looking for. Love. And it was you. Only you. " It was then that Kasamatsu realized that was what Kise had meant earlier when the blonde pecked him on the forehead. It was a surprise, really, and he had dropped his ball with a bump bump bump.

Throughout the rest of the night while Kise departed as he had wished, the poor captain kept pondering about the source of the ace's happiness. It couldn't be me, can it, he thought to himself quietly. A hue of pink fell on his face as he traced his lip with his finger. The taste of Kise's lip remained there, wanting to cling to it's lover. Aware that there was only a few hours left until sunrise, Kasamatsu packed up his belongings and rushed out the gym door, still thinking about the best experience he had as Kaijou's captain. The source of his now acclaimed boyfriend, Kise Ryota's, happiness.  
>"It all starts again, huh?" he said, walking through the cold, misty air of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Killer: I think this was a short chapter don't you think? It took me years to finish this chapter since I didn't have much spirit left. Eh, anyways, please review!<br>Credit to Wings of the Valkyria for giving me the idea to add a dialogue at the beginning of a chapter. Her fanfic is a Yu-Gi-Oh! one called Forbidden Dance. Thanks!

Chapter 3: The Horoscope and the Bastard [Midorima x Takao)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Believing in astrology has always been a priority for me, even when I'm not in high spirits. Seriously, who believes that one man can change me? But don't worry, it didn't work; I just feel attracted to him now."- Midorima Shintarou_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Horoscope and the Bastard<p>

"Stop being a fool Takao, that will never happen," said Midorima Shintarou pushing up his glasses.

"But why? You'll look so much cooler. You've been wearing those glasses for too long. Get contact lenses," Takao Kazunari retorted. Even knowing that his best friend's attitude was stubborn as a tree, Takao still urged him to switch his glasses for contact lenses. He'll look a lot cuter and cooler, he believed.

"Go to class, Takao. I am not changing my mind any time soon, so you might as well lay off."

"Lay off?! Shin-chan, I'm trying to help you not hurt you. Where do you get off telling me to lay off?! Son of a bitch, Shin-chan! I hate you!"

Midorima's face fell as he noticed the slight difference in his comrade's demeanor. Scary. "Takao…"

Unpredictably, Takao started shaking and his lips curled up in a smile. In an moment's notice, he burst out laughing like a maniac. "Ha ha ha! I can't believe you fell for that my friend! I would never call you a bitch, Shin-chan." He leaned over Midorima's desk and now they were face to face. Very close that others stared at them curiously. "Unless I was really angry. And guess what. About the whole contact lens thing -he tapped his friend's pair- I was kidding too. You really do fall for everything don't you?"

With Takao still near his face, the green haired man took a minute to think. "Well now that I think about it, I don't really have any control over that. It's just the way I was born, right?" He turned the page of his horoscope book and continued reading.

"Oh, whatever Shin-chan. See you at lunch time," Takao said, packing up his things and quickly ruffling Midorima's hair. As he exited stealthily, Midorima stuck his eyes on the book, remembering the adorable smile on his friend's face and his previous movement.

"Takao Kazunari, huh?" he muttered filing his prized possessions in his bag and taking out his appropriate text books as his teacher walked in. "Hmph, interesting dude. I might as well get used to him…"

~~Time Skip~~ Fourth Period-Takao's class

Takao tapped his fingers on his desk, glaring at the clock impatiently as he waited for it to strike 11:45. He couldn't wait until lunch time to meet with Midorima as they had promised. Time was going so slow, Takao thought the time might never come.

"Okay it's lunch time. You may leave… except you Kazunari-san," Hayate sensei said as the other students left the room happily. Takao's face dropped like a bomb as he sank in his chair, gasping for air. "Why? Why?!," he asked airily.

"Remember what you did to Yuhera-kun a week ago? Now it's time for you to pay the price. Oh, don't worry. You won't be leaving anytime soon, so you can cancel your DAMN date with Midorima-san!"

'Fuck', Takao cursed in his mind. He totally forgot about what happened last week with Furuya Yuhera (a fight, obviously) over homework. Then the fists came out. He wondered how in the hell he forgot even though he got emails from his teacher cramming his gmail inbox. 'Crap, I'm so sorry Shin-chan. Please don't get the wrong idea', he thought again grasping his hair and sitting up straight.

"But I'll be fair this time. Go tell him that you two will not be conversing today and that you're busy doing work."

"Can't I at least tell him the truth? I'm going to feel even worse if I don't."

"You are telling the truth. You WILL be doing work and an extra amount of homework. This way, I'm doing you a favor so you don't have any homework next week. Jackass!"

Takao straightened and folded his arms. "Did you just call me a jackass, Hayate-sensei? I think I didn't hear that correctly?"

Hayate-sensei shot him a perturbed and stern look as she said, "Go and come back. I don't have all day to wait for you, Mr. Antenna's drooping down." She slapped her ruler on her own large desk.

"Fine, fine," Takao drawled as he got up and sluggishly sauntered towards the door. When he was out of sight of that ridiculous excuse of a teacher, he sprinted down the hall at full speed. Unfortunately, he was a little too fast that he almost knocked down a girl walking by.

"Oops, sorry! Are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked nervously. Takao was never a big fan of hurting other people, especially girls. One experience was bad enough for him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about-"

The girl looked up while rubbing her head, only to be interrupted when she saw the boy who had bumped into her. Her face was suddenly expressed shock, and her face flushed bright red. She turned away, got up and picked up her bag.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Once again, thanks. S-see you l-later." And with that, she sped off, not caring to look back.

"She's weird…"Takao whispered to himself. "Ah, I forgot about Shin-chan," and he resumed running. A few minutes after, he was lucky enough to find a large hunched-over body covered in black kneeling on the ground. Next to it was a green frog. Obviously, Takao recognized him immediately.

"Hey! Shin-chan no baka!" he called playfully, waving his hands.

"Ready?" Midorima asked getting up from tying his shoelace. He took a deep breath and retrieved his lucky item for the day.

At that question, a knot formed in Takao's stomach. He couldn't face with the reality of his "perfect" plan backfiring. Still, this was his best friend he was talking to. There's no point in lying to someone who you're basically attached to… in a certain way more like it.

"Takao? You alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright. I'm very sorry Shin-chan but, I can't go with you. Hayate-sensei said that I had to stay with her because…"

"Because… what?" Midorima marched closer and combed Takao's hair back (holy shit! ^•^) with his taped fingers.

Takao looked up and took his friend's hand into his own. "Because I… got into a fight with Furuya Yuhera and now I have lunch detention for two days." A tear magically fell onto his cheek, but the green head pretended not to notice.

"Well, that's not much of a bad thing. It's only two days; it can't possibly be that harsh?"

"Heh, that's what you think. With this teacher as your detention supervisor, WELCOME TO HELL, people!" Takao exclaimed. "Well, I better be going now. But first…"

Takao moved in closer, pursed his lips and tiptoed until he was Midorima's height. Then, he flung his arms around his friend and that was the result of a big, friendly, and lovely hug. He didn't let go for a long time. Instead, he just seemed to melt into Midorima.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan. I'm sorry," Takao cried as a waterfall of tears flew down his face. Midorima partially didn't understand why his friend was weeping over something so trivial like this current situation. Using his hands, he pulled Takao away from him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Takao, why are you crying? There's no need to. Just get it over with and you'll be fine. I don't see the matter with being held captive at lunch; I don't mind it."

Takao shook his head and said, "Because you've never been in detention before! Also, other than that, I don't want to spend all my free time with a teacher. I want to spend my time with you, Shin-chan… because I have feelings for you, that's why! Sorry."

A blast of mental wind blew past Midorima as he recalled what his best friend had just said. 'Feeings for you…' ran through his head again and again as he picked his eyes up from the floor. His eyes flew open in shock. Takao's face was ruined. His eyes were red and watery, and his lips seemed to twitch every moment. Takao was fidgeting with the collar of his black uniform and directed his sight to the ground.

"Okay," Midorima stated calmly.

Takao looked up and dazed off for a while. What had his friend just said? 'Okay'? Takao couldn't believe it. After all these years, kindergarten until now, high school, he had been extremely close to Midorima. They always went out on certain occasions, especially on each other's birthday. The Generation of Miracles would plan a surprise trip to any other country in the world. When they came back, Takao and Midorima would always spend the night alone away from everybody else. It was their little secret, more like it.

"What do you mean by okay? You just can't except that like that," Takao responded finally.

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Who said so? I can except anything… that revolves around you, Takao. I don't care if I don't like you or not; let's just be together."

"Does that mean you like me? Not in friendship, but as in… as in… beyond friendship."

"Do you think I fall for everything? If you like me like that, I don't really see the problem with that. After all, I've been keeping a secret from you, Takao," Midorima said with a smirk on his face.

The slightest hint of hope appeared on Takao's face as his mouth opened a bit, his feet bouncing up and down. "Shin-chan, you, you dirty little bitch! Keeping secrets from me like that! What is it?!" Takao urged excitedly.

Midorima grasped his frog tightly in his hand and walked towards Takao. He leaned down and whispered into his ear his special secret. And with that, he turned around and walked away, heading towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, after hearing his comrade's news, he fell to the ground on his knees and cupped his hands to his face. As a result, he began to cry his soul out, like a monster anticipating to crawl out. He couldn't believe what Midorima had told him. It completely destroyed his pride like how the Twin Towers got smashed by planes.

"Eh? Oh shit, I forgot about Hayate-sensei! I took way too long to come back! She's gonna be pissed…" Takao quickly picked himself up, rubbed his eyes and started for the classroom he was previously in.

'But this time I'm the Tower, love is the plane, and Shin-chan is the savior,' Takao thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p>

Next Time: Who Said You're not Mine?


	4. Chapter 4

"_I don't know what happened. All I know is that it didn't only hurt me, it also hurt Muro-chin. I really don't know what happened… hey, where are my bag of chips?! I didn't even open it yet!"- Murasakibara Atsushi_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Who Said You're not Mine?<p>

Winter was already in full bloom. Everyone around Tokyo were enjoying themselves to their fullest extent, but not these two.

"Muro-chin, give me a hug."

"No."

"Muro-chin…"

"No…"

"Please, Muro-chin."

Himuro banged his fist against the table lightly, to not disturb the other customers. He couldn't take it anymore. "Atsushi, I said no! Can't you see we're in public?!"

Murasakibara took a spoonful of his vanilla and watermelon with chocolate sprinkles ice cream and shook his head with disbelief. "So what? You always used to kiss me and hug me in the park on Saturdays. What's the problem?"

"That's because we were the only ones there! And today's Tuesday, after school, remember? Only if you stop eating so god damn much and begin to THINK once in a while, maybe you would have been able to figure that out on your own!," Himuro retorted harshly. He didn't mean to, or at least that's what he thought.

"What? You said that I eat too much? You never said that to me before Muro-chin. Are you feeling well?" the giant with purple hair asked cautiously.

Himuro was lost in thought as his boyfriend proposed that question. He had planned for them to meet at Miyoki's Ice Cream Paradise. He had something to tell Murasakibara, and the only way to accomplish that was to talk over something sweet to digest. Himuro wasn't really a big fan of sweets, but when it came to the giant, he had no other choice.

"Muro-chin, did you hear me? Muro-chin?" He waved his hand in front of Himuro's face, only for it to get slapped away.

"Don't do that Atsushi. And I did you hear you; of course I'm fine-"

All of a sudden, Himuro's cell phone rang. A cheery, girly tone more like it.

"Oh my god," he muttered under his breath. He took it out and glanced at the caller ID. His eyes flew open in disbelief, this "person" texting him at this time.

"Sorry Atsushi, but I need to go. I've been summoned by my friend." Himuro got up and gathered his things, not even bothering to explain.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Muro-chin," Murasakibara deadpanned. His eyes were lifeless as if seeing Himuro leave was going to make him cry. As his friend gave him a quick wave and departed, Murasakibara leaned forward and took Himuro's remaining amount of ice cream. "Well, if he's not going to eat this, I might as well help myself," he said and dug in, but without any emotion behind it like he usually did when he ate sweets.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL…

As Murasakibara walked down the elegant school hallway onto his last class of the day, he reminisced about the event that occurred the other day with Himuro. He wanted to find out why he was acting so strange, so afraid, but most of all, the name of the person who texted Himuro and why he had to leave so suddenly.

"Well Atsushi, nice "bumping" into you here," said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Oh Muro-chin, I'm so sorry!"

Murasakibara had been so deep in thought while walking that he had accidentally knocked into Himuro when he wasn't paying attention. Reaching out a hand, Himuro grabbed it and pulled himself up. The purple haired teen was fully expecting a smile and a cute complaint from his friend, but everything was exactly the opposite of what was bound to happen.

"Atsushi, though I am glad you apologized, I still recommend for you to pay more attention to where you walk. Something bad could happen for all you know." There was a stern look in Himuro's eyes, one that Murasakibara was not expecting.

"Muro-chin, are you sure that you are fine? You've been acting a little strange lately. Are you sick?"

He stepped closer to Himuro and Himuro backed up. "Don't come near me! And of course I'm fine. No need to worry." He took a deep breath and started to walk away. "Stay away from me for a while. When I feel like talking to you Atsushi, I'll tell you. But for now… please keep your distance."

Murasakibara pouted at the look on Himuro's face. He's never seen him like this before. It greatly saddened him. He put his head down and sadly walked away, leaving his friend alone in the hallway. But he turned around and a tear fell down. "Himuro, if you don't want to be together anymore, I understand. You don't have to give me anymore clues. We can break up right now and this will be all over with. Do you accept?"

"Atsushi… You're right. I have been… cheating on you. With a girl. I never expected for this to happen between us. We had such a great and strong relationship between us. And I ruined it. This girl from another school called Hurueki High somehow knew my phone number and she sent me a picture… of her in a bikini."

Murasakibara's eyebrows rose in shock.

"As I was saying, I couldn't take my eyes off her body. But I didn't even know her, but she somehow mysteriously knew of my sexuality. That I was gay. In a text message, she told me that she had been single for 17 years, (no, duh -_-) and that she always wanted a man. I tried to calmly reject her since I was in love with you. Then all of a sudden, something hit me-"

"Himuro, shut up. I don't want to hear anymore. I've been scarred for life," Murasakibara said, his face darkening.

"Why? I want you to understand why this is happening to us. Please, let me continue, Atsushi."

"I told you shut up, remember?" Murasakibara said, clenching his fists.

"No! Let me fini-"

The giant had let all of his anger and sadness out, in a slap to Himuro's face. He slapped him so hard, Himuro fell down in one second. Murasakibara knew that it was the wrong thing to do. But he still couldn't get a grip on the fact that his boyfriend had done this to him. It was unbelievable; disgusting, he had labeled it. "I'm not sorry for what I did to you."

His face straightened, his expression expressing extreme pain. " Himuro Tatsuya aka Muro-chin, from this day forth, thou and I shall be separated. We will no longer like, or love each other. We may no longer be in bed having "fun" together. We will no longer laugh or walk together. We will no longer do homework together. We will no longer live together. This is the only way to solve this problem. I'm afraid we have no other choice. I guess… here's where it all comes to an end."

Murasakibara turned and walked away, knowing that he missed his last class. Still thinking about what to say, he blurted, "Nice meeting you, Muro-chin. Sayonara, Himuro Tatsuya." He let out a sniff, and let all the tears loose. He couldn't hold it in anymore. This was the end, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>"Murasakibara! Don't do it!" Himuro cried. He had to act fast, or he would regret this forever. "Murasakibara, please! I'm sorry! Please stop and don't do it!" He walked closer, lending a hand to his friend. He knew he should have kept Murasakibara's phone number, but it didn't come to mind. He was having so much fun with his new pace of sexuality and girlfriend, that he forgot about what his old boyfriend might do. This whole thing was all his fault, and it was nobody else's guilt except his own that made him feel weighed down.<p>

Murasakibara had texted him one last time. 'This is the end of the world for me. Sorry.' Himuro did not understand what that had meant so he didn't mind… until he heard a random pedestrian say that he saw a giant weirdo with purple hair on top of a roof with something shiny in their hand. At that moment, Himuro dashed to Murasakibara's house, not bothering to knock on the door and flew to the roof. He was fuckin' lucky that he made it there on time, or else something bad could have occurred.

Standing at the edge of the roof was Murasakibara Atsushi. The tallest member of the Generation Of Miracles. The one who loved to eat almost anything, especially sweets and chips. But nothing could satisfy his taste buds, except for one person. Himuro Tatsuya. He was always filled with a new flavor every day, and Murasakibara was always happy to get a free sample. Sweet, salty, sour, bitter, caramel, strawberry, vanilla and so on. Himuro was a different one each day, not saying that they had sex everyday. They shared a couple of deep kisses and hugs now and then. On days when Murasakibara was feeling down, Himuro would invite him to his house and they would have fun in bed. He would chuckle internally at how his giant friend cried out in pleasure. It was never a bore. Their hair would be all messy. Murasakibara on the bottom, Himuro on top. It was never a bore, never.

Sadly, that was no more. It was all going to end, and Murasakibara knew precisely how to do it. He… would end his life right now, right here. This way, he wouldn't have to deal with the loneliness, pain, sadness, anger, and regretfulness Himuro had poured upon him. He replaced his hands on the nine inch knife that he had bought and pointed it directly at his heart. He wanted a knife that has never tasted blood, specifically from a legendary like himself. Abruptly, he positioned his body in the opposite direction, suddenly feeling Himuro's presence.

"Murasakibara, please don't do it! I didn't mean for it to turn out like this! Don't kill yourself! Don't commit suicide! Please!"

" Oh, be quiet Himuro. I knew that you wanted this to happen from the start. Stop pretending that you didn't predict this. Besides, this is the best for both of us. Once I go, neither of us will feel this throbbing emotion. You will live in peace witho-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MURASAKIBARA! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE! WHO THE HELL SAID THAT I WANTED THIS?! I DIDN'T! WHY DID YOU TAKE THIS DAMN SITUATION TOO FAR?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY REGRETS ABOUT THIS?! WILL KILLING YOURSELF DO ANY GOOD TO ME OR YOU! HUH? DON'T JUST FREAKIN' STAND THERE; ANSWER ME!" Himuro screamed/cried. He had never raised his voice this high, and it sucked all the energy out of him. Resulting in him falling to one knee intentionally, staring into his friend's eyes.

At that rant, Murasakibara's face turned soft, then automatically turning around and with a brave voice he said, "No. I don't have any regrets about this. And no, I did not take this situation too far. Killing myself is the right thing to do, is it not?" He took one step closer to the end of the roof and looked down. He regained his grip on the shiny metal object and aimed it much more closer to the place where all his emotions were held: his heart.

"No," Himuro whispered quietly. "No, please." He got up and marched slowly towards Murasakibara, who looked like he was about to stab himself and jump. Just thinking about that, Himuro started to sprint to him as fast as he could. Would he make it in time? He hoped so.

Murasakibara didn't want Himuro to stop him. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Bye world. See you in the afterlife… where I belong." His body stealthily heaved upwards along with his wrist, the knife about to rush in and take his life.

"ATSUSHI!" Himuro yelled, running at full speed. His legs were on fire, but this wasn't the time to take a break and rest.

Just as Murasakibara was about to die, he stopped. Nothing happened. He just stopped. "A-Atsushi?" he repeated with fear. He realized that Himuro had called him by his first name Atsushi, not Murasakibara. Strangely, there was a certain feeling of warmth in his soul. Something touched him and it felt warm. He jerked his head around, to see Himuro holding his wrist and waist awkwardly. He was panting and sweating. His chain around his neck had vanished, probably dropped to the ground somewhere.

Himuro's grasp on his wrist was super strong. It pained Murasakibara, and he wanted to let go.

"Let go of me," the giant complained and began to fidget frantically only causing his friend's clasp to increase.

"No!" he retorted, and he tackled Murasakibara to the ground. Himuro fell on top of him, throwing the knife away and holding his old boyfriend's arms on the ground.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me! Get out of here and go fuck your new girlfriend! I know she's waiting for you back home!"

"I broke up with her. Her named is Namida Fujiwara and I broke up with her," Himuro said softly and calmly, laying on top of Murasakibara a bit more.

"Lies, lies you're telling," the purple haired teen wailed, tears flushing out of his eyes.

"I'm not lying Atsushi. If I was, then why would I be calling you Atsushi then? Can you answer that?"

Murasakibara was silent for a second. That was a question that couldn't be answered by him; he did not know it in the first place.

"I thought so. That proves that you can't kill yourself if you don't know the answer yet. Besides, I have something to tell- no- show you," Himuro honeyed.

"What are you rambling on about-" *chun*

Himuro had leaned down even closer, lifted Murasakibara's head, and their lips connected. Warmly, smoothly.

"I love you, Atsushi. Who said you weren't mine?"

"N-Nobody," Murasakibara responded, blushing brightly.

"Precisely. Now, will you be mine once more, Murasakibara Atsushi?"

The giant laid still. What was going on? Was Himuro playing another trick on him, or was he telling the truth this time? Instead, he shook all those questions out of his head and got up and pulled Himuro up also.

The hint of approval appeared on Himuro's face made Murasakibara smile. As a result, the giant grabbed his friend close and their bodies touched.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Murasakibara said.

Tears of joy fell down Himuro's cheek and he began to wipe them away.

"Atsushi, I'm sorry for all I did to you. I broke your heart little by little and ruined our relationship. Baby, I promise that will NEVER happen again, okay?"

"Alright," Murasakibara agreed rubbing Himuro's back and petting his sleek black hair. They both looked up at one another, smiling. Then, Himuro adjusted his height on his tippy-toes but he still wasn't tall enough. Luckily, Murasakibara did the honors, bending down a little bit.

Their tongues stuck out first, but Himuro shook his head. Instead, they pushed their lips together, sharing the most cleanest, deepest, passionate, loveliest, and beautiful kiss they ever had since they both met. As sunset came, they released and stared into each other's crystal clear eyes before returning inside to spend the rest of the evening and night together. Hand in hand, arm in arm, they slowly descended . ***Camera goes to sunset sky***

'_I love you, Atsushi._'

'_I love you… Muro-chin.'_

* * *

><p>This chapter was so sad, I was crying halfway. I hope you thought so too. Please review! *Runs away and cries*<p>

Next Time: Shot Down


	5. Chapter 5

_"People say that I'm the most honest person in the world, mostly Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. But after this happened, will anybody actually want to believe me?"- Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Shot Down Part I<p>

"N-No way!"

"What is it, Kagami-kun?," Coach asked.

"Yeah, tell us," Izuki urged.

"L-look at my phone guys. W-what does it say?"

The Seirin team moved closer to Kagami, all wanting to see what the red head was so nervous about. Hyuga snatched the phone into his own hands and glared at it; Kagami already had his turn.

"That's a lie! He must be lying! He can't joke about these kinds of things," Kiyoshi said.

Riko turned away and sniffed. She could not believe what she had read. "Guys that's enough."

"This is ridiculous! Why would he do something like this? He's such a goody-two shoes!" Tsuchida stated.

"Right!" Koganei agreed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Coach yelled smacking Kagami's cellphone down. Every stared at her in surprise as she began to cry. "This is not right. It just can't be."

Hyuga walked over to her and grasped her shoulder. "It's okay Coach. We'll find out who truly did this. Somebody just set this up to blame it on him." He turned around and faced everyone.

"As your one and only captain, we will swear to find out who really did this and got our friend into this dilemma. In the meantime, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Furihata, one of you will go to each school where each GoM is located. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck was that?! I can't hear you. Let me repeat myself: IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>At Kaijou High…<p>

"Kasamatsu, do it one more time."

"No, I'm slowly losing my pride here. Plus, I already gave you one when we won the last game. So basically-"

Kise moved in closer to Kasamatsu's face with pleading eyes. "Please…"

"Ah, fine! You'll just keep pestering me if I don't do anything! Where?"

Kise tapped his cheek with his finger. "Right there," he said.

As Kasamatsu was about to plant a kiss on Kise's cheek, the door opened. Guess who it was? It was Kagami Taiga.

"Oh? So this is what you two do when you're all alone in the gym, huh?" he mocked, crossing his arms and walking in.

"You completely ruined the damn moment; what's the matter with you? You should have at least knocked fir-"

"Shut up!," Kasamatsu yelled, kicking Kise in the back of his head with his foot. "Well, what brings you here Kagami? It's quite unusual to see your face around here." He walked closer to where the red haired teen stood.

Kagami's expression turned serious. "Something bad happened to one of our friends. Look. Kise come here too."

They both stared at Kagami's cell phone screen for a while. Then they gasped in harmony. "That's not true! Why would he…" Kise's voice trailed off as he slowly dropped to the floor.

"Yes, Kise's right. "He"would never do something this horrific. We know his demeanor too well, so this can't possibly be his doing."

"I'm going to the bathroom. I don't feel so good right now," Kise mumbled, trying to get up.

Kasamatsu noticed this and rushed to his side. "Whoa hold on. Want me to go with you?" Kise nodded and Kasamatsu slung his arm over his shoulder. He faced Kagami.

"Thanks for the news. You can be a real ass on the court, but you can be a helper in real life. I owe you one."

"You're… welcome, I guess. Wanna come with the rest of Seirin and the Generation of Miracles when you guys are done?"

"No. We'll go by ourselves. Thanks for the offer though. Let's go, Kasamatsu," Kise drawled.

"Okay, bye," Kagami said, and he left.

"Kasamatsu, do you believe this?"

"Kise I'm afraid that cannot be answered. We need more evidence. In the meantime, didn't you ask for something earlier?"

"I did? I don't remember… oh the kiss? Can you still… it'll make me feel better."

Kise looked down at the shiny gym floor, embarrassed. Suddenly his chin got pushed up and his gaze was directed to his friend's sharp eyes. "Don't worry," he said. "This is just another trial in life, Kise. You'll be fine."

And they kissed sweetly, sharing the doubt that was building inside both of them.

* * *

><p>Yeah, this was short. The next chapter we'll see the person who did this and made everyone surprised. The opening quote will be repeated. Please review! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_ "People say that I'm the most honest person in the world, mostly Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. But after this happened, will anybody actually want to believe me?"- Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Shot Down Part II<p>

There was nothing but the sound of screaming, shrill screaming to be more precise. Of a girl or boy, it was unidentified and it couldn't be recognized. The image was blurry and fuzzy, and he had sharp pangs in his head. He didn't understand what was going on. Why did he feel this repetitive pain in his skull? Wait a minute, why was he thinking about this? It was so unusual.

Then he heard a ping sound, which disturbed him from his deep and scary dream. He began to open his eyes slowly, only to see a lot of people standing in front of him… through bars.

"Guys… what on earth…", he mumbled tiredly.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the HELL happened?! All of us couldn't believe that you would do this," Kagami yelled with his hands on the bars. "Kuroko can you hear me? Kuroko?"<p>

"K-K-Kagami-kun… what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You mean you don't recall anything that happened? How?"

"Answer me. Where am I, Kagami-kun?"

Riko stepped up and took a deep breath, "I hate to break it to you Kuroko-kun, but… you're in prison."

The word prison penetrated the teal haired boy's head, causing his heart to beat faster. "Prison… why?"

"That's why we came here. To clarify what you did. What happened?," Midorima asked. Luckily Takao was firmly grasped to his arm, so he didn't feel the least worried. But somehow he could feel his fingers trembling. Madly.

"I-I don't remember anything. Even if I did, I probably couldn't tell you guys. It will be a lie." Kuroko's eyelids grew heavy; he was still very drowsy from whatever he did.

Izuki cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Friend, we strongly believe that whatever occurred, you didn't do it. It just had to be an imposter. You're too honest and nice for you to end up in jail. Someone must have set this up."

After his speech, Kuroko's eyelids dropped completely and he began to sleep. Clutch time.

"KUROKO, DON'T SLEEP! WE'RE TRYING TO GET THINGS STRAIGHT HERE! HEY WAKE UP-"

"Hyuga-kun, please let him rest. We'll come back tomorrow, promise. He's been under a lot of pressure," Coach reassured.

"How can you be so calm when Kuroko's in jail and somebody out there could have framed him? Just how?!"

Riko shot him a look which had shut him up. He bowed down and motioned for Seirin to follow him and go home for the day. Riko followed them, praying that a miracle would somehow happen to get them out of this rough situation.

The only ones left were Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara. Neither Aomine or Akashi had shown. Which was awfully suspicious.

"Hey Shin-chan, did you copy that message to your phone?" Takao asked letting go of his friend.

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?"

"I think I saw something that might help us with this case."

Midorima nodded as he searched through his gym bag for his green phone. Takao and him had just finished playing one-on-one when Kagami called them to meet at Wesuro State Prison.

"Thanks," Takao said. He sat down on a spare chair near the police man and ran through the message again.

_**'I did it. And it worked. I won't get caught. I'm sneakier than the human eye. I did it to one person, and I'll do it again but you don't know who. It can be either one of y'all. Don't be off guard. I'm watching you.'- Tetsuya Kuroko**_

"Shin-chan! I think I found something!"

* * *

><p>"Aomine, how could you?!" Momoi Satsuki cried.<p>

Aomine was confused. "What are you rambling about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Why would you murder somebody so random and then blame it on Tetsu?"

Aomine gaped and dropped his basketball. "Kill somebody and frame Kuroko?! I would never do that! Even if I did kill, I wouldn't go too far and blame it on my shadow. NEVER."

"Read this message then!" Momoi said and showed the tanned man the message that Takao had sent her. The mystery text, he called it.

"I already know about this Satsuki. Koganei from Seirin told me."

Momoi pouted and smacked him in the face. "Don't take this so lightly! Aren't you worried about Tetsu and his life, Aomine-kun no ganguro!" She ran out of the room crying, her pink hair flowing behind her.

Aomine caressed his now red skin, where Momoi had hit him. He did care about Kuroko. He wouldn't want anything bad happen to his housemate, but the thought of Kuroko being in jail… he'd miss feeling the presence of the boy's body on the opposite of the bed. Strangely, Aomine felt guilty for all this, but he knew that he didn't do it. If he did, what would have been his motive? The thought lingered in his head as he began to pack up and exit Touou Gakuen, now officially night time. Here we go.

* * *

><p>"No! This must be a lie! You're not the real Tetsu," Aomine shouted in an alleyway. He saw something or someone small with blue hair and blue eyes. They were wearing a Wesuro State Prison orange jumpsuit. It couldn't be Kuroko. He was locked behind bars, wasn't he?<p>

"Now Aomine-kun, you mustn't be afraid of me. You know me very well, and I know you very well. There's no reason why you should be afraid of me." He motioned for Aomine to come closer, the knife glinting in his hand.

"Get away from me! If you don't… I'll fight you! I'll die for the sake of the real Kuroko Tetsuya!" Aomine charged towards the boy with his fists out.

"This is what I like about you, Aomine Daiki. You are so foolish," he slurred playfully.

The boy teleported, leaving Aomine dumbfounded. "Huh? Where did he-"

He felt something sharp and smooth enter his body. He looked down; it was the knife that fake Tetsu was holding in his hand. Aomine knew that this was bad; if he died, he would never find out who framed his best friend. If he died, Kuroko would be greatly disappointed, and he didn't want to leave the world with a feeling like that behind.

"Goodbye… Aomine Daiki."

The knife was tugged out of Aomine's stomach and he fell to the dirt ground, motionless. Kuroko had left, without a single trace behind.

* * *

><p>Short once again. Opening quote will be repeated, blah blah blah. As usual RnR! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_ "People say that I'm the most honest person in the world, mostly Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. But after this happened, will anybody actually want to believe me?"- Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Shot Down Part III<p>

"Kuroko! What happened?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko woke up drowsily and stared at his friend. His expression was mixed with anger, sadness and worry. "Kagami-kun, what's the matter? Did something catch your attention?"

"Kuroko… you didn't? You couldn't have. Did you kill Aomine-san?"

Kuroko's eyes flew open in shock. The words "kill" and "Aomine" had fully woken him up. "No I didn't. Why do you think so? Is Aomine really dead?"

"Kuroko, I'm sorry but he's dead. The police called the gang and the GoM saying that they found his body near Haru street. It seems that he was stabbed."

"So you think it was me. Why would you suggest that. I've been here all day and all night: there's no way I could have escaped."

Kagami drew in a deep breath and through his dark red hair. "Sorry man. Seirin and I think so. I mean, you are the only suspect we have. The police didn't find any traces of evidence left, but-"

He was cut off by the sound of light snoring. Kagami looked up and saw Kuroko's head dangling down lightly dozing off. '_He's been under a lot of pressure these past few days. I might as well leave him alone for a while,' _he thought. He walked out, thanking the guard for letting him visit his poor friend.

* * *

><p>"Momoi, do you know about anything that happened?" Midorima asked, pushing up his glasses.<p>

"I-I think this was all my fault. I smacked him because what he said made me think that he didn't care about Tetsu. And I probably made him angry. I had a feeling that I shouldn't have done that," Momoi weeped. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying all afternoon.

Midorima and Takao had come to visit her at Touou Gakuen, the school of the former Aomine Daiki. Cheering her up but asking saddening questions was Takao's ulterior motive when he figured out the clue the other day. The wrong one, unfortunately.

Imayoshi was nearby in the shadows, listening to every word that was being said. He predicted that when the day Aomine fell, the team would go down with him. They had lost three games in a row, which was a major decrease in their popularity. Imayoshi was not liking this one bit so he had insisted on opening his eyes more. To actually "see" if the problem could be solved.

"Momoi-chan, don't take it all out on yourself. Maybe he just wanted to protect Kuroko and decided to fall for his sake. Anyone would do the same-"

"SHUT UP! You're the one who came up with this fake ass evidence! You thought that Aomine was the one who did this because the person who wrote the message wrote "Tetsuya" first! You're crazy," Momoi yelled at Takao.

Takao's face fell and he looked at the ground, all red. He dared to look at Midorima who was fully engaged in his horoscope book. "Shin-chan! You are not even paying attention," he whined.

The green head looked up and pushed up his glasses. "She was raising her voice at you not me, so I pretty much have no business in here. Plus in the book it says that Scorpios will have trouble with interacting with females today. So…"

"If you guys are going to just sit here and talk, can I leave? I wanna go home and think about something else," Momoi proposed. She picked up her bag and folded her arms, still glaring at Takao at his previous comment towards her.

"Okay. We really appreciate your help Momoi. Feel free to come talk to us anytime; we'll need all the evidence we can get before someone else gets hurt," Midorima stated.

"Uh-huh," she said, and walked out.

Takao turned to the man with taped fingers and placed his palms on his lap. "Shin-chan, can I see that message again? I think I found something."

"Huh? Oh no. Your false clue led to a horrible thing; I wouldn't want another to happen."

"Please, man! I think I really got something! I'm dying here! I'm on edge!"

"Nope," Midorima simply said, getting up.

Takao thought for a moment, then the best thing to say came to him. "Yo, Shin-chan. If you don't give me the phone in five seconds, I'm going to knock you out cold, tie you up, drag you to my house, lock the door and slowly rape you! I always wanted to taste your flavor and today I might just be able to indulge in it… a lot."

Midorima furiously dug into his pocket and tossed Takao his phone behind his back. "Takao… YOU'RE EVIL."

"Thank-a-you," Takao said playfully as he caught the green device in his hands. "Speaking of rape-"

"Takao shut the fuck up right now."

"Fine, fine." The raven head skimmed the mysterious text once again, using his Hawk Eye to aid him in looking "around" it. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat.

"Shin-chan, I think I found something!"

Midorima rushed over but accidentally tripped over something, resulting in him falling and dragging Takao with him. With Takao on the bottom and the green giant on top, (by impulse, people, please!) Takao smiled and folded his arms around Midorima.

"Speaking of rape, I could-"

"Takao, shut up."

Imayoshi in the shadows left through the secret back door with disgust. His mind had been scarred for life with the actions of these two, and he wondered if it could have gotten worse._ 'Generation of Miracles' Midorima Shintarou, my ass,' _he thought in his full Kansai dialect.

Takao was now smoothly caressing Midorima's cheek, which was as soft as a cat's fur. The green head smiled too, then he turned serious, suddenly tapping out of the trance. "Can I get off you now? I bet you don't feel comfortable and I don't like this."

"Rape… rape… it might come true," we're the only words Takao managed to say as he fell in love with Midorima's deep, green beautiful eyes.

"Takao…"

"Sex!"

"TAKAO! SHUT UP!" Midorima shouted as an anger mark appeared on his forehead. His voice shook Takao out of his trance and he apologized. Regaining his posture, he thought for a while then said, "Now that I think about Shin-chan, have you ever wondered if you would be in bed-"

Midorima got his bag and heading for the exit of Touou. "Takao… shut up."

* * *

><p>Yeah! Some MidoTaka! As usual the opening quote will be repeated. RnR! :()<p>

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_ "People say that I'm the most honest person in the world, mostly Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. But after this happened, will anybody actually want to believe me?"- Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Shot Down Part IV<p>

"Atsushi."

"Muro-chin."

"… Shut up."

"Oh come on, you promised you would never say that to me!"

Himuro shook his head, sighed, and smiled. "I'm just playing around, Atsushi." He moved closer to Murasakibara and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me? I didn't do anything to make you happy."

"Exactly, I'm not happy. I'm sad. I don't want to go, but I have to."

Murasakibara munched for a while on his chips and licked his fingers seductively. That sure caught Himuro's eye. "Go? Where are you going?"

"To America. Yosen's team captain told me that I wasn't strong enough so I need to go back to America and train with Alex*. I really don't want to go. I want to stick with you."

"Go, Muro-chin. In order for the team to become the best, you have to go. I'll be fine, please don't worry."

Himuro closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the giant's sleek purple hair." You're such a big boy, Atsushi."

"I know," Murasakibara slurred seductively.

"Not that way! I mean like in maturity," Himuro noted nervously, waving his hands frantically.

Murasakibara set his bag of goodies on the clear glass table and placed his hands on his cheeks. "So, when are you departing?"

"In two days," Himuro said.

"What? That's too soon! I'm going to miss you so much!" Murasakibara cried.

"That's the reason why I want to spend those two days with you. No one else, just you. Do you understand?"

Murasakibara nodded, blushing a little. He loved it when his boyfriend said things like that. He gave Himuro a BIG hug and walked out the café that Himuro had planned for them to meet.

The teen with black hair sat there by himself with his hands on his chin. There was a sneer on his face, one that he had never made before.

"Ha, lies," he whispered to his soul.

* * *

><p>"Kise! Please calm down! It's not that serious," Kasamatsu soothed the best as he could.<p>

"No! Someone killed Aominecchi! I can't just sit here and do nothing!," Kise shouted, kicking a basketball.

"Kise, be quiet and let me talk. I've heard from Kagami that… Kuroko murdered him in an alleyway near Haru street."

The ace's eyes widened as they began to water. "K-Kurokocchi? N-No way. That's impossible! He's firmly locked behind bars… isn't he?"

Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows and gave Kise a glare. "I'll tell you after we play one-on-one. I have a new trick I wanna try." He got up and picked up a spare ball.

"I need some fresh air for a while."

"No," Kasamatsu retorted.

Kise's hands started to tremble and his eyes were filled with tears to the max. "Kasamatsu-senpai, do you care about me at all?"

"…"

"Senpai, I asked you a simple yes or no question."

"Yes I do, but you need to get over thi-"

"AAAHHH!," Kise screamed. He purposely fell on his knees and began to bang his fists against the gym floor. His face was red and water was flushing out of his eyes like mad. Kise continued to scream and yell and screech and scream, cry, sniff, curse and squirm around on the floor. To sum it all up, Kise Ryota, the ace of Kaijou High school, was having a major temper tantrum.

This startled the captain, as his own rage started to split open. But not about Aomine Daiki, but Kise's foolish behavior. "There's only one thing I can do to make all of this stop," he said to his inner soul. He ran to Kise at full speed, and when he had enough momentum, he whacked Kise in the chin… HARD! So hard that it started bleeding. The yellow head shrieked in pain and sadness. "The hell you did that for?! That hurt!"

Kasamatsu calmed down and grabbed Kise by his jersey collar. "Kise Ryota, I don't care who the fuck you are, Generation of Miracle boy, but you do NOT cry in my gym. At this school, we act like real men. That behavior I just witnessed was a humongous disgrace to our team. What if somebody saw that? You could have ruined your reputation along with mine. If you screw up, the whole team will go down with you. I know that you don't want that to happen. If I ever see THAT one more time, anywhere, not only at Kaijou, you and I break up and you are automatically… off… the… team. Do you understand me, Kise Ryota?"

There was no response from the taller man who just stood there, sniffing. His heart started to beat faster as he noticed the look on Kasamatsu's face: extremely serious and calm, but there was something behind. And Kise knew just what to do. He slowly took Kasamatsu's fist off his collar and smiled. "Yes, I understand."

The captain backed down and closed his eyes for a second, releasing all the stored up captain-ness out. "Wait a minute! Kise don't try me-"

But it was already too late. Kise had taken Kasamatsu by the waist and pulled them down to the floor. Then… the yellow head forced his warm lips amongst his friend's, deeply. Kasamatsu couldn't react; he was trapped within Kise's hold and now he could only lay there and enjoy. Kise's tongue was stealthy, so Kasamatsu's tongue could never get ahold of it.

A few minutes later, Hayakawa, Moriyama, and Kobori were walking to the entrance at the gym. "I'm so gonna get some rebounds today, you bet it!" Hayakawa exclaimed, slapping his cheeks.

Kobori nodded,"Yeah, yeah, we all know tha-"

He dropped the basketball that he was holding, suddenly staring into the gym. "Guys? Look, look! That's crazy right there."

Moriyama and Hayakawa turned their heads to where Kobori was pointing. They both gaped; they could not believe their eyes to what they were seeing.

Kise and Kasamatsu were spread on the ground on top of one another with their shirts and shoes off. The blushing captain was now engaged in licking Kise's muscular stomach, who was now making quick groans and moans. Next, they had resumed tongue kissing, but even more sexier and inappropriate than before. Saliva dropped from their mouths as they went on, but they didn't care. Who had time for that when paying attention to the person you love is even better?

"U-Unbelievable," Hayakawa whispered to his gazing friends. "Why don't we leave them alone for a while and come back tomorrow? Let's pretend that nothing happened."

"Uh-huh," Kobori and Moriyama said in unison and they headed back outside, a blast of cold wind startling them.

Inside, Kise and Kasamatsu couldn't stop. Now matter how fast they ran out of stamina and energy, their love for each other kept them going. As Kasamatsu was about to take off his boyfriend's shorts, Kise opened his eyes and muttered,"Not here. The coach will catch us. Let's go to my house and do it."

Kasamatsu agreed by lifting Kise off the ground and dressing up as quickly as he could. They wiped all evidence off their lips, ears, and chins, making sure that they looked clean. Once ready, they walked out of Kaijou hand in hand, internally and physically anticipating the fun and exciting night ahead of them. Today was the day that the both of them would lose their virginity, and they were proud of it. Kise still felt down after Aomine's sudden death, but he knew that Kasamatsu would make him feel better. Anyone who was his lover could guarantee that. Anyone.

* * *

><p>Okay, I admit that I went too far with those two for my own taste. Just so you know, I have no clue who Alex is. I think it's the woman with blonde hair and glasses. Please forgive me if I misused himher. Title will change, quote will change, and as usual… RnR! Please, :()


	9. Chapter 9

_"I never thought that something so cruel like this would happen. It's basically our worse nightmare. I always believed in him very much, it's almost unimaginable. But today was the day that all hope left me… for good."- Momoi Satsuki_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Red Erring<p>

Kuroko smiled as his lips slid down Momoi's neck. He had always wanted to experience this, and today was the day that he would savor it forever.

"Ah… Tetsu… that tickles," Momoi mumbled, apparently enjoying the moment. How it all began? Ridiculously and crazy to be exact.

Momoi had just come out of the shower when she saw someone on her bed. That person was waiting for her. They had light blue hair, a collar around their neck, and they were wearing a normal red striped T-shirt, blue jeans and white Jordan's.

She had almost dropped her skimpy towel that barely enveloped her body when she recognized who it was. "T-Tetsu? How? I thought that you were in prison."

Kuroko nodded as he got off the ruffled pink bed and walked closer Momoi. "I was. They let me out earlier then they were supposed to. There's a reason why I'm called part of the Generation of 'Miracles.'"

Momoi clasped her hands around her mouth and squealed. "Oh my gosh! That's the best news I've ever heard, Tetsu! Congratulations to the maximum!"

The aqua head turned his body so he was now behind his friend. He slipped his arm around Momoi's waist and whispered into her ear,"Hey. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. So why don't I… treat you to something special; something that I have never done to you before?"

Momoi started to twitch nervously. There was a lot of tension in the air, the romance kind and the deadly kind. "O-Okay. S-Show me." And here we are.

Kuroko let out a quick breath of air as his fingers flipped through her pink hair, still dripping wet from her shower. Then, Momoi felt something cold go down her neck and she jerked her head gently, only to see Kuroko's ruby red lips skimming her neck. She blushed, she hadn't expected for him to do this.

"This isn't enough," he sighed. He turned and paced around Momoi, scanning various parts of her revealed body. Suddenly he hissed and yanked one side of her towel down forcefully! Momoi yelled as she desperately tried to cover herself with her arms and legs, but it was no use. She was fully naked in front of Tetsu.

"Ah! No!" she complained.

Kuroko laughed and violently pushed her on top of the bed and he forced himself upon her. Momoi's face was red as a beet while the blue head nuzzled his head between her large and plump breasts. He began to lick her nipples with his cold tongue, laughing. The girl had no other choice of defense than attempting to pull her strange friend away from her, but it didn't work. His grip was strong on her shoulders.

Suddenly, he did the unthinkable. He inched down the bed and began to lick Momoi's pus-

_ - Record Scratch-_

**_ A/N: Hold it! This is rated T remember! So don't even try to say I ruined the suspense or your vibe by not saying the full word. I'll replace it with super sweet spot. That sounds better, right? Anyways sorry for the interruption and please continue. O_o_**

Momoi couldn't stop giggling and moaning. It wasn't her fault; a tongue inside her super sweet spot was super ticklish. She always wanted Tetsu to appreciate her but never like this. This couldn't be the real Tetsu she knew, it just had to be a fake. But his eyes look so real, everything seemed so real about him.

"Okay. That's the last step," Kuroko stated, taking his last deep lick. He rolled off the bed and handed Momoi back her towel; she snatched it, turned around and put it back on. She turned around to face him but he was gone. "Eh? Tetsu? Where are you?"

She felt a brush of hot wind from behind her. Kuroko was there, getting something from the back of his pocket. It was a brown lengthy rope.

"W-What are you doing?" Momoi asked nervously. Kuroko twirled his finger with the rope, making sure that each end was evenly shared. "Oh, nothing much. After I had fun with you… it's time to bring your life to an end."

"What are you-"

Momoi dropped to the floor, gasping for air. She touched her neck, realizing that her friend had tied the rope around it and began to pull on it hard. She was choking. She couldn't breathe. Tetsu bent down and pulled down a bit of her towel, now biting, chewing, licking and sucking her nipples and breasts.

"Ah! I'm choking! Ngh, ahh! Ow! T-Tetsu! Please stop!" she cried, her voice beginning to dry out. Momoi used all her strength to pull away and slip out of the rope, but all she could do was grimace and produce tears.

Momoi's vision grew faint as she suffered more pain. Then, everything went black for her.

Kuroko got up and stared at his almost to death friend laying on the ground. She was partly naked, making him smirk. Momoi Satsuki was now officially dead.

He had successfully strangled her to death. The blue headed teen bent down and took a blue marker out of his hair and wrote the roman number II on Momoi's forehead. He kissed her goodnight and walked out the front door."Three down… two more to go."

And he disappeared into the daylight, missing Kagami and Imayoshi that were on their way to Momoi's house.

* * *

><p>Imayoshi burst through the front door. He searched for his friend, but she wasn't in the living room sleeping as she would normally do. "Momoi-san?" he called. No response.<p>

Kagami nodded and they both split up, scanning various areas of the pink and green surrounded house. When Kagami stopped outside the bedroom door, he noticed something. The knob was broken, apparently forced by jiggling it very hard. The red head stepped back, afraid to enter the room. He caught a glimpse of pink hair out of the corner of his eye. As Kagami moved closer, he saw a body, a female body to be more precise. "Momoi-san!" He flew into the pretty bedroom with all his courage, only to find Momoi Satsuki laying on the ground with blood beneath her head, motionless.

"Imayoshi!" Kagami yelled.

A few seconds later, Imayoshi came rushing through the door. Looking at the body on the floor, he gasped. "M-Momoi!"

The red head got up and placed his hands on his hips. "Well? Who do you think did this? First of all, it just had to be a guy since Momoi's almost fully naked and it looks like she got raped and strangled afterwards. I mean, just look at her body; it has bite marks, hickeys and both of her "parts" are wet with spit."

"Ya, I don't need to know all that. I'm a man that's clean, unlike you." Imayoshi rolled his eyes and bent down, using a blanket to cover Momoi; he didn't want to be scarred again after what happened a few days ago with Midorima and Takao. He opened his eyes a little, skimming the room for any piece of evidence that could help them. "Found somethin'" he finally said.

Kagami pulled him up and looked at the teen with sleek black hair. "What is it? Show me!"

Imayoshi held a hint between his thumb and index finger. A strand of hair. Blue hair. "No way! It couldn't be Kuroko! He's in jail! Firmly locked behind bars and he's always sleeping for no reason-"

"Nani-ya? Just 'cause Kuroko's in hard lockdown doesn't mean he didn't do it. He has some sort of love for Momoi, right?"

Kagami flinched. "Y-Yeah, but the police were watching him the whole time. I can guarantee that even if I wasn't there this morning."

The boy with glasses placed his arms behind his back, hunched over and paced back and forth, his glasses shining. "So you're telling me … that if we go to Wesuro right now, we'll find Kuroko sleeping, completely unharmed and no traces of Momoi's scent? Are you trying to tell me that?"

Kagami scratched his head. "I guess so, Imayoshi-san. But how do we know that he didn't escape secretly without the police noticing?"

Imayoshi smiled widely, reopening his creepy eyes through his grey glasses. He pointed to the open window, where police cars we're arriving. "Like that," he said, and walked out of the house laughing, leaving Kagami behind.

He clenched his fists as a fire lit up in his stomach. "Kuroko… is this the real you? Is this the doing of an imposter or is this really you? I thought you were my friend. Now, I don't know whether I should believe you or not." A magic tear let loose until Kagami's phone vibrated. He took it out and glanced at it. There was no caller ID, but he still read the message. His eyes flew open, dropping the device and breaking it.

"Kuroko…"

* * *

><p>Hm, I'm not sure. That's it for this week since next week is P.A week for me. I know I'm gonna ace that; I'm very smart. Next chapter will be a blast! Please review! :0<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_ "Someone likes me in this basketball team, but I never really paid much attention to it. I do want to become friends with him, except for the fact that our relationship might turn out to be more than friendly. Today's the day I stand up and say… I like them too."- Izuki Shun_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Cat + Joker<p>

"Pass the ball!" Koganei yelled at Izuki across the court.

Izuki was having a dilemma attempting to pass the ball to his friend, who was desperately waiting. He thought of all the bad possibilities that could possibly happen. If he threw the ball recklessly, it would be intercepted by Hyuuga, who produced a grin on his lips. If he continued to stand there and not take action, the team would lose the third quarter of the game.

Izuki resumed dripping bullets of sweat, bouncing the ball up and down. He glanced at the timer; five seconds. "Sorry, Koga!" he said, and attempted for a jump shot. Unfortunately, it missed horribly, resulting in a non-buzzer beater as the timer beeped.

"Third quarter over!" Riko announced and began to hand out fresh towels.

Izuki jogged slowly to the benches cursing himself out when a hand met his shoulder. It was Koganei.

"Dude, why didn't you pass?" he asked.

Izuki sighed and stared at him for a while. "Koganei, please. I'm not in the mood right now. I feel terrible not passing to you. Sorry." He walked faster to coach, but a hand tugged his arm and he stopped. "What now?"

"Come with me for a sec," cat lips said. He had a serious look in his eye, and Izuki couldn't reject his offer. After all, he needed fresh air to clear his mind. "Fine," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Koganei blushed lightly as he walked side by side with Izuki. They were very close to each other (as in distance) and he couldn't take the tension in the air much longer. "Iz-"<p>

Izuki placed his hands in his pockets and stopped ambling. "Well? Is there a reason why we're out here?" he cut in rudely, but not on purpose.

Koganei fidgeted with his orange shirt collar and breathed in deeply. "Yes, Izuki. There is a reason. I have something to tell you. Please don't spread this around; it's a huge secret between you and me."

Izuki looked around and nodded. "I won't tell anyone. What is-"

Cat lips had interrupted him with a long kiss to the lips. He pulled away and smiled. The black haired touch his mouth with his index finger and he turned red. He glanced up, but Koganei had disappeared by running at the same exact time his buddy looked down.

"What on earth…" Izuki trailed off, and walked towards the gym, hearing the coach's whistle blowing, indicating that the fourth and last quarter was starting.

* * *

><p>After they had won surprisingly with a dunk from Kagami and an intercept from Tsuchida, Izuki walked home by himself, snowing lightly falling on his hair. It was now officially two days from Christmas and he was depressed. He didn't have anybody body else to celebrate with, except for Seirin's annual holiday party and buying himself presents. It was a bore, really.<p>

Tonight he had nothing in particular to keep his soul occupied, so he decided to pay poor Kuroko a visit. Entering Wesuro State Prison, he felt a sliver of bitterness slipping into his body as he arrived in front of Kuroko's cell.

He wasn't sleeping as he usually did. He was wide awake, sitting up straight, his hands normally tied behind the chair as always. But worse, he had a smile on his face. "Hi Izuki," he starting.

Izuki eyed him as he tucked his iPhone XX45 into his bag, marching closer to the bars. "Are you okay? You seem rather well than normal."

"Oh, I feel great! Especially since it's almost a special holiday. I can't wait."

"But aren't you still gonna be in jail when that time comes? You'll be all lonely, just… like me."

Kuroko laughed at Izuki's somewhat ridiculous misconception. "That's what you guys think. I'll be out sooner th-"

His head dropped down from an impossible angle. He began to doze off, the treacherous medication the police had given him beginning to take effect for the day. Izuki sighed and walked out, neglecting all the smart ass-ish things his former colleague said.

* * *

><p>Izuki woke up on Christmas Day stretching and yawning. He never felt this tired before in the morning, and his bed hair was breathtaking, in the extremely bad way. He shrieked when he saw it and sat up in bed. His belongings were scattered around the floor, as for he felt totally bored yesterday. He had no other choice but to knock out earlier than seven o'clock.<p>

Suddenly, his doorbell rang twice. That wasn't usual. He fixed his hair, put on a black t-shirt and sauntered towards the door and opened it.

'_So, out of all the other people in the world… it just had to be this guy,'_ he thought miserably. Izuki reminisced about the other day's "special" event, and the culprit was standing right in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Izuki, let's go play in the snow for two hours straight!"

"Fuck you. After kissing me out of nowhere, this is what you wanna do? Fuck off, Koganei. Like you like me or something."

"I… I… I do like you, Izuki Shun! In fact, I love you more than basketball and cats combined!"

Izuki's eyes flew open at his friend's last remark. He… loved him? What the hell was going on here? No, what the hell was going on today? Was this Santa's version of a gift? Bitch, please.

"Lies," he finally said, tears falling from his eyes as he let Koganei inside his warm house.

"Ah! It's so cozy in her-"

Izuki shoved him down on the sofa and gave him a stern look. "Shut up and let me tell you something."

"O-Okay," Koganei stuttered taking off his shoes and jacket.

The latter sat down and breathed in… like a boss. Wiping his eyes, he admitted," Thanks, I guess. Nobody ever liked me or loved me. My family left me when I was little, died in a major car crash and left me with nothing. Only this house, and some cash. One day in the corner of this room, I found a basketball. I decided to take up the game and play for money. I almost got sexually harassed by a guy who tried to steal my hard earned dough and I got cut by a knife on my back."

Koganei began to tear up as he took in what his comrade just said. "That's gotta hurt. I'm sorry."

"No, duh! I didn't cry though, I just fell and went unconscious. Any who, the next day I woke up in my bed, but my back still pained me. Guess who I saw in a chair slightly sleeping? Coach. She wanted to recruit me to Seirin; she had witnessed my skill in the park when I first starting street balling. Nobody ever loved me since then, except the team and myself."

Izuki's voice faded away as he began he break apart, crying and all. "I'm sorry, Koganei! I didn't understand why you were so clingy to me! Coach already told you this story, although you chose to hear it from the expert! I… I actually love you too, Koganei Shinji! I'm sorry that I neglected you for these past two months!"

Koganei's mouth quivered and he dashed to his crying friend to give him a hug. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier instead of meeting your lips out of the blue. I'm sorry!"

They hung on to each other for quite a long time, until Koga pulled back. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't I go shopping for presents while you go to Seirin's party? It'll be a blast somehow!"

Izuki sniffed and wiped his tears, regaining his formal manliness. "What are you going to buy for me?"

Koganei got up and headed for the door. "It wouldn't be a secret if I tell you, now would it?"

"No," Izuki smiled. He watched as his cat lipped friend left and closed the door behind him. "Why does he have the scent of cat milk?" he pondered, going back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is great food!" Kagami exclaimed, piling up his plate with every single food on the large and long marble table. The party was being held at Riko's house, where her dad Kagetora Aida was busy in the kitchen cooking more than he was actually supposed to.<p>

Izuki was chatting to the whole team about how great the game two days ago came out, the following P.A. week, and how he felt about Kuroko being held captive for certain crimes he'd probably been framed for. Everyone believed that.

"Is FOOD is all you goddamn think about? How do you NOT get fat at all?!" Hyuuga shouted angrily, smacking Kagami's spoon down with the back of his hand.

"No, it's not!" Kagami retorted. "I think about basketball, school, America, cooking, my own life-"

The coach skipped her way inside, smiled, and patted her paper fan on the palm of her hand, flames surrounding her. "If you guys wanna continue… I'll be happy to oblige. Real fucking happy."

"No, no; we're fine," Hyuuga and Kagami said, walking to their seats sheepishly.

Riko sighed as she calmed down and sat on an armchair. She looked around at how the team was smiling, laughing, eating, talking, drinking, and just having fun on this blessed and merry day. Then she realized something. "Hey guys! Do you know where Koganei is?"

Kiyoshi gasped as a thought came to mind. "Could he have been murdered by someone? After all, there are a lot of accidents out there since Aomine and Momoi got…"

Izuki took a _very_ audible sip of red wine while he shook his head, smirking. "Don't worry guys. He just went to buy the whole team Christmas presents."

Kiyoshi breathed, letting his previous speech vanish in the air above them. Tonight was such an awesome night, it was the best party Seirin ever had since their previous ones.

Suddenly, Koganei came bursting through the door, covered in snow, bags packed with presents, and he was panting very hard. "Merry Christmas, Seirin!" he announced, dropping to the floor. Yep, he passed out.

"K-Koga!" Hyuuga screamed.

* * *

><p>"This for you, for you, for you, for you Hyuuga, and last but not least, one for you, Coach," cat lips said, passing out the gifts he had bought with his allowance.<p>

Kagami had gotten a huge stuffed lion with red hair and an Xbox 360. Hyuuga got fourteen pairs of different colored glasses and an anger management textbook. Mitobe received a voice modifier system, Tsuchida got twelve pairs of Nike and Jordan sneakers, and so on.

Izuki said that he wanted to go home earlier than normal, so he didn't get his present right away. Which was what Koganei had planned. His mission was now in full swing.

When the blast was over, Riko hugged everybody as they exited through the front door, wishing them a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. When she hugged Koganei, she whispered in his ear, "Where's Izuki's present? Didn't you purchase something for him? He's going to be depressed since he has no one to celebrate with him."

Koga smiled as he pulled back from the deep embrace. "No need to worry, I did not buy anything for Izuki. I'm going to give it to him."

He walked away at a fast pace, giving the coach a wink. She was still dumbfounded at her friend's remark, but whatsoever. She ran back inside the house, warming up to tell her dad about everything that happened at the party after he finished cooking and flew straight to bed.

* * *

><p>Izuki laid in his bed, trying to fall asleep as best as he could. He felt a bit tipsy after a few drinks, but that couldn't be the source of his non-drowsiness. One thing kept popping up in his mind: Koganei Shinji. Izuki wondered what the fool could have possibly bought for him, yet maybe he didn't. The presents probably costed way too much money, and Koga couldn't buy anything for him.<p>

A knock on the door disturbed his thought. Izuki got up, pulled on a pair of jogging shorts, ran to the door and opened it. There stood Koga, beaming from ear to ear.

Izuki stared and let him in, taking off his jacket for him. Koganei sat down on the sofa and motioned for Izuki to sit next to him. "Where's my present, Koga?" he asked.

The cat lipped boy shook his head and moved closer, their legs nearly touching. "I didn't get you anything with money, I'm going to give you something from deep within me."

Izuki's eyebrows rose. He knew that this no good bastard which he had feelings for would ruin everything he had hoped for. So much for keeping up the optimistic act, bitch.

Distracted by deep thoughts once again, Izuki hadn't noticed that Koganei was slowly taking off his sweater and that he climbed on top of him. Koga hooked his arms around his friend's neck and they were now extremely face to face. Izuki blushed bright as he attempted to turn his head away, but the latter turned it towards him once again.

"Merry Christmas, Izuki," Koganei said sweetly, blushing also.

Izuki gaped a little, which gave Koga the perfect opportunity to make his move. He leaned in inch by inch, his lips separating. Izuki couldn't move. Was Koganei aiming for a kiss again?

_ 'I l-love him. I c-can't deny… this moment of my life.'_

He moved in closer too, and eventually, their lips met lovingly. Izuki felt a burst of love, warmth, and happiness enter his body as he and Koganei ventured deeper into their kiss, accidental saliva dripping and their tongues in the other's mouth.

The black haired teen pulled back a teeny tiny bit. He wiped his wet lips with his tongue and opened his eyes enough just so he could see Koganei. "Koganei, I'm tired. I'm sleepy."

The latter rested his head upon Izuki's chest, yawning. "Me too, Zuki-chan."

"Alright then." Izuki picked Koganei up bridal style and walked to the bedroom. He shut the door behind them and placed his "bride" on the bed. "It'll be a sleep over, Koga. You can sleep on the mattress with me."

But cat lips had already fallen sound asleep, snoring lightly.

Izuki shook his head playfully and climbed on the bed next to his friend, stroking his brown hair soothingly. His heart was beating at an unimaginable rate, and he knew exactly why. Closing his eyes, Izuki felt arms and legs link between his own, and he noticed that Koga had cuddled with him, slightly purring.

Izuki responded by planting a peck on his forehead and knocked out, waiting for the next sun to beat upon their newly formed relationship.

_ 'This is what Christmas is all about, huh? Love. A strong, long lasting, and real first love.'_

* * *

><p>Yay! Kogazuki in the house! Screw testing week! I have finally overcome writer's block with some help from a friend!<p>

For those of you who don't know, I've uploaded another story called Average Aomine, but it might take me a while to continue it. As usual, RnR! :()


	11. Chapter 11

_ "God, I hate after Christmas events. My friend gets all super cheery, he loves to cling to a lot me, and he wants to kiss me out of nowhere but I don't mind it that much. I think that this is the time that I make a drastic change of my actions towards Takao."- Midorima Shintarou_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Yes, I Kissed Takao Out of Nowhere<p>

Takao ran towards Midorima at full speed and he breathed in deep. He couldn't take this anymore. "Shin-chan!" he yelled and tackled him in a teddy bear hug.

The green head's books fell and Midorima grew sick of it. Did this always had to happen to him? "Takao! Let go of me right now! I'm not in the mood. I just want to go home and rest."

The raven head released and pouted seductively. "Why Shin-chan? If you know that we are almost starting to be a couple, we might as well spend lots of time together. Not seeing you for a day makes me wanna kiss you!" He jumped and caught Midorima off-guard. Their lips met for a minute until Takao pulled back. "See, that wasn't so hard! Did you like it?"

Midorima blushed and headed for the door. "No comment. Let's go."

'_Yes! He didn't like it. He loved it,'_ Takao thought and raced towards his friend to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"What?! Kuroko's missing?!" Kagami exclaimed. This was bad. Even if Kuroko didn't commit the past crimes, he could still do anything bad in a world like this.<p>

Kiyoshi shook his head and laughed. "No he's not. Look behind you, he right there."

The red head turned his head and stared into the once empty cell, which was now replaced with… Kuroko Tetsuya?

"The fuck?! No way, I could have sworn that he was gone! He wasn't there when I looked!" Kagami shouted in English.

Seirin understood what he said, but they were confused about their ace assuming that Kuroko was gone a few seconds ago. "Let's go guys. It's getting late," Coach said, and everyone followed after her except Kagami. She didn't mind at all.

When they left, Kuroko (in sleeping mode) began to laugh quietly. "You are right, Kagami Taiga. I wasn't here when you looked. I was… let's say, somewhere else."

Kagami gasped at Kuroko's sudden voice change. The boy's eyes opened slowly and scarily, they weren't blue.

They were red… and gold.

* * *

><p>"T-Takao! What are you wearing? You are not a female," Midorima complained.<p>

He had invited the raven head over for a surprise after Christmas sleepover, but the green head could not believe what the latter was wearing.

A slightly frilly black miniskirt, black leggings, and an orange vest over a white T-shirt. To Midorima's sake, he was wearing normal sneakers, but still…

Midorima pushed up his glasses and went to the kitchen. Takao wrapped his arms around him, making it sort of difficult to walk. "Takao, let go. I'm doing something."

"No. I want to be with you, and it starts here. I want to hug you forever, my human teddy bear! You do not know how much I love you, Shin-chan. Would you mind getting rid of your virginity tonight?"

The tape fingered man dropped both of his in-progress cups of tea and turned around. He grasped Takao by the shoulders and glared at him. "Takao, are you okay today? You seem to be acting strange. First you wear clothing of the opposite gender, and now you want to… to have sexual intercourse?' Straighten up please!"

Takao blushed and bit his nails. "I-I'm sorry. I was getting into the mood of my usual behavior. Before I broke up with my girlfriend two years ago, I had an extremely high libido. I never got her pregnant though, and that was a relief. Sorry if I made you have second thoughts about me." He was really sorry. He didn't want to lose his Shin-chan from something that caused him an early loss of someone else.

The latter sighed. "It's okay. Want tea?"

Takao nodded.

"Then make it your goddamn self! You're the one who made me spill the first batch! Get to work!"

"I don't know how to make tea, Shin-chan!" Takao admitted. This was quite embarrassing actually, then he smirked. "I'm just kidding. Do you really think a sexy as hell basketball player like me wouldn't know how to make tea? You would have to be a complete idiot to think that I was serious." He pushed Midorima out of the way and got straight to work.

Midorima silently and secretly smiled at the way the raven head swiftly moved, his skirt going up and showing underwear that prostitutes might wear on a date.

Once tea was ready, they sat at the table and drank up, watching late night movies, eating popcorn and ice cream, and sharing a strawberry milkshake with two straws.

At twelve o'clock, Takao grew sleepy, so Midorima dragged him to the master bedroom and locked the door behind him. He placed the boy on the bed first then himself, covering their bodies with a green comforter.

"S-Shin-chan… I had fun tonight. Let's do this again on New Year's. It'll be a blast," the latter mumbled, licking his lips seductively.

"Yes, you are indeed correct. Next time we'll do this someplace more fun. Okay?"

Takao had already fallen asleep before he finished what he was saying. His face was extremely adorable and Midorima could not hold it in anymore.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Takao's soft ones. This sweet moment lasted for more than a minute, for Midorima did not want to let go.

All the past kisses he received from his best friend were unfair since they were not always done by him. He wanted to return the favor, and it excited him greatly.

Takao opened his eyes slowly and through the fuzziness, witnessed something against his lips: Midorima's lips. His heart beat sped up as he came back to life and pulled away. "Dude! Can we "do it"? Please? It looks like you're warming up for it big time by kissing me longer than I usually do. Also, you are blushing."

Midorima unconsciously nodded and rolled over on his back. Takao laid on top of him and giggled. "Shin-chan… thank you. Thank you for being brave."

He took off his shirt, skirt, and panty and leaned in for a heated kiss. The best way to start off first time sex, Takao thought.

* * *

><p>"Yes, it is not Tetsuya you are talking to. It is I, Akashi Seijuuro, bitch of all absoluteness."<p>

Kagami backed up and covered his face. This couldn't be. Kuroko was being framed by Akashi? Just how, exactly? Kuroko was inside the other red head's body spirituality, but his physical body resided. Akashi had taken over at this moment, and it was not a wonderful sight to behold.

Kagami picked up his bag and ran away, not caring to look behind him.

Akashi grinned and laughed internally, transforming back into Kuroko who had no clue what happened.

_ 'Oh my little lambs, run away while thy can. Remember that thou shepherd will come chasing after you. Seek shelter while thy can, but shall the rains of Hell pour upon your evil souls. I did it once. And I'll do it again. I'm Akashi Seijuuro, bitch of all absoluteness, bitch.'_

* * *

><p>We finally figured it out! Who framed Kuro-chin creepily! That's it for this week for both stories! RnR! :()<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_"__Seirin. A team stronger than my own, Rakuzan. I have to say, they are not that bad. Absoluteness still resides within me, but for an evil reason. Murder and frame. Horror and panic, meaning death. I have dealt my best friend prison time for something that he did not commit. Second degree murder of a nineteen year old girl. But the trick is that Tetsuya did do it, but in a way that involves me and him being unconscious. Could my life get any better? The answer is yes, sadly. I've destroyed three so far… just a few more to go."- Akashi Seijuuro_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: What the Hell?! Part I<p>

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" Izuki complained, banging his head on his desk in despair.

"Are you guys fucking serious?! I told you constantly to study after basketball practice everyday! Use your damn ears once in a while," Coach said, folding her arms.

Seirin sunk their heads, taking in the worst moment of their lives. Today was the official start of Periodic Assessment week, and most of them had forgotten to study both math and ELA topics. Riko actually did something useful as taking her time to make a study guide for them, and the guys barely had the decency to even take a glimpse at it.

"I don't see what's the matter. All the reading tests are going to be about the United States's Revolutionary War and Pearl Harbor," Kagami mumbled while playing with a ball with his left hand.

Hyuuga slammed his fist on the red head's table. "No duh, you idiot! How do you expect to memorize all that crap in the first place?! We didn't have time to go over absolutely anything! God I'm pissed!"

"I'm so pissed I need to take a piss," Izuki commented.

"That's not even funny!" the man with glasses responded. He was on fire.

"Actually, I studied. Both math and ELA subjects," Furihata said, grabbing everyone's attention suddenly.

Kiyoshi patted the boy on the back. "Good job, Furihata. See guys? People that get ignored most of the time are the ones that get praised for do-"

A large textbook fell and the team gasped. Koganei turned towards the entrance of class 1-B when he saw a tuft of hair. Light red hair. "Kagami, if you're in here, why is there red hair out there?"

The dark red head gasped and covered his mouth. Seirin were the only ones in the room, and Kagami definitely knew who it was. The person transferred out of Kuroko's body and arrived at their school, their territory.

"A… Akashi…"

* * *

><p>"Kuroko Tetsuya! Rise now!" a hefty guard shouted from the back of a poorly lit, large room.<p>

The blue head stood and sighed internally. He felt awake and full of energy, but the guards always drugged him with a somewhat dangerous sleeping pill. One hour later you'll find yourself knocking out anywhere, even when standing.

Kuroko sauntered towards the end of the room where the mean men were waiting for him. The one with a freshly groomed beard and a pot-bellied stomach roughly took him by the arm, plied his mouth open and shoved four pills down the boy's throat without mere hesitation.

The pallid boy grunted in pain and a few tears fell down from his eyes as the other prisoners laughed.

_ 'It is going to be their turn next, so they obviously shouldn't be laughing,' _he thought while rolling his eyes.

The guard cleared his throat rudely and hit Kuroko on the back with a baseball bat. "Bend down! It's time for your daily punushment!"

The latter forcefully bent down on one knee and closed his eyes. He was ready for it and clutched his heart internally.

"You have committed a horrible crime, Kuroko Tetsuya! And you deserve this big time!" He swatted the large bat on the boy's back and out of it came blue crackling electricity. It turned the room dark, and all the other prisoners stared. Then laughed their asses off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuroko screamed and shrieked. His eyes flew open in shock. Saliva dropped from his mouth and his body shivered.

The jowly stopped after he was fully satisfied, and Kuroko fell to the ground motionless, smoke fuming from his body.

* * *

><p>"Why hello, Seirin. Fancy meeting you here," Akashi greeted while walking into the room slowly.<p>

Kagami stepped forward and clenched his fists, "You! What are you doing here?! How did you get out of Kuroko's body?! Get out of here, you framer!"

Coach's eyes flew open in surprise. "Framer? What do you mean, Kagami-kun? How do you know what's going on here?"

"He's the one who framed Kuroko for all the murders. He's the real killer."

"Yes," Akashi slurred, taking a red scissor from his back pocket. He was donned in a white shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and red and black sneakers. You have to be fresh looking if you wanna be a killer. "I murdered that nine-teen year old girl, Daiki, and Satsuki. It was so much fun to see blood being shed; you should try it. But that's too bad… all of you are next on the list."

The light red head sneered and the door behind him slammed shut. Locked. Then, he thrusted the pair of scissors at the window behind Mitobe, and it multiplied into millions. The team panicked and Koga tried to jam open the windows, but it wouldn't budge.

Kiyoshi attempted to throw a desk at Akashi, but he dodged it gracefully and the lights turned off. Riko sank to her knees covering her mouth. Seirin was trapped inside their own classroom, and they were about to die at the hands of a framer. A dirty, bloody framer.

The school turned silent as if everyone had left, which was slightly true, for an ominous reason that only the framer knew.

"I must say," Akashi began, "I am absolute. That's why I am Akashi Seijuuro, bitch of all absoluteness. Please rest in peace everyone. The world's too horrible to witness." He rose his hand toward his army of red, sharp, and glimmering scissors that were hovering in midair… and they sprang into action, heading straight for the poor basketball team.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara sat by himself in Yosen's gym with all the lights off, sulking over Himuro's departure. He wasn't feeling any craves for sweets lately, and that was quite unusual. The giant wondered if Himuro was trying his hardest in America practicing with Alex, and if he would return safely.<p>

His phone vibrated, and a hint of hope appeared on Murasakibara's face. He glanced at the caller ID, and it read 'Muro-chin'.

The text the purple head received was definitely from his boyfriend and it couldn't make him any happier than this.

_ 'Dear Atsushi,_

_ I'm sorry that I haven't sent you any texts for a while after I took my leave. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and sound in America, playing my hardest, and that I will be coming back soon. Alex taught me an awesome new trick, and it might take our team to the next level. That's all for now. Make sure to eat well and sleep well, my giant teddy bear._

_ Sweetly, Himuro Tatsuya.'_

Murasakibara wiped his tears away and got up, suddenly feeling re-energized. He jumped off the stage, and headed to the nearest supermarket. He was in for a big meal to live up to Himuro's expectations. No more sulking now. It was time to get back in shape as the real Murasakibara Atsushi.

* * *

><p>A swarm of police cars and officers surrounded Seirin Private High School, causing a ruckus to the neighbors nearby. The remnants of students scurried out the building, dying to tell the other authorities what happened.<p>

Officer Shiki Itagaki and Lieutenant Hoshi Takamura burst through the entrance of the school, their guards up. They felt a strange and dark presence near the third floor, and decided to go check it out.

Once there, Shiki took his gun out of his utility belt and told his girlfriend Hoshi to stay here.

"But what… what if something happens to you and you need my help?" she began, twirling her long black hair nervously. Her red eyes shone brightly, but Shiki didn't give in to it.

"No, I'll be just fine alone. I got this shit all under control. You stay here in case someone tries to make their way up. Understand?"

A slight breeze came through the large hallway windows, and the lieutenant finally stopped arguing. "I will give you five minutes to come back."

The latter with red hair nodded, and took off, heading for class 1-B.

Hoshi sighed and straightened up, extracting her guns from her belt. Ready to shoot any villain down that might get in her way.

* * *

><p>Shiki waited outside the door of classroom 1-B, anticipating any sight of movement or unusual sound. Once satisfied with nothing, he slid the door open violently and aimed his gun at… nobody? The windows were all shut, so the criminal couldn't have possibly escaped that way. The officer made his way towards the back of the room when he stepped on something. He turned on his flashlight and gasped.<p>

There were the bodies of Seirin, laying on the ground completely motionless and they were all soaked in blood.

"Hoshi!" Shiki shouted, and the girl came running in, shrieking at the dead mess she found near her feet.

"Shiki… what is this? This is horrible! This is madness!"

"It's okay, damn it. Weirdly, they seemed to have been attacked by… scissors. Strange, huh?"

Hoshi examined the bodies closer. Coach Riko Aida's skirt was shredded to pieces and her legs were shrouded with blood. Izuki Shun was on his side, saliva drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Blood was still spilling out of his arm, and Hoshi almost heaved.

"I can't look anymore. It's too disgusting to even stand here. I cannot believe that this was done by a mere pair of scissors like th-"

"It… it wasn't… mere. It was… an army of… t-them," said a raspy voice. It sounded like a person who was running out of breath, desperately clinging onto life internally.

Shiki ambled closer to the closet that was no more than a few feet away from him. The voice kept on speaking about scissors, but it faded little by little, still audible though.

The red headed officer swung the closet door open with Hoshi behind him, clutching her pistol tightly in fear.

The sight in the closet was the one and only Kagami Taiga. A badly beat up, bruised, and covered in blood Kagami Taiga. Next to him laid a dozen of bloody red scissors.

"What… what the hell?" Shiki stammered.

* * *

><p>Hiiiiiii! I'm back! Sorry I took too long to update, I was lacking some energy. The officers are my own OC's and they are not related to any anime or manga. They will be showing up a lot more! Please RnR! :()<p>

*Beware kids, scissors that are monitored by Akashi are dangerous! And yes, Alex is the American woman with blond hair.*


	13. Chapter 13

"_Why is this happening to us? To me, to Kuroko? To the world?! We have done nothing to deserve this bloody nightmare. I am nearly close to death, but I fight to live on and tell the story!"_- Kagami Taiga

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: What the Hell?! Part II<p>

Sirens wailed throughout the town non-stop that night, asking people if they had seen a strange person walking towards a school. All of them said no.

At Wesuro State Prison, all the possible suspects were lined up against a wall, feeling grumpy. Only Kuroko seemed normal with a strange glint in his eyes.

If only that _was_ Kuroko…

The reporter of the town had arrived along with a photographer, asking questions to each suspect.

'_The people here are so stupid,'_ Akashi said to himself deep within Kuroko's body. '_You only do this process if a person went missing, not all at once when you don't even know who committed the damn thing. Though, I do sort of regret killing Seirin; the fun's already ove– No! I still didn't finish off the rest of the Generation of Miracles!'_

* * *

><p>Time: 11:37pm<p>

Location: Wesuro Acuriet Hospital

"Officers?"

Shiki and Hoshi stood, noticing the doctor that walked into the waiting room. "Is he okay?" they asked at the same time.

"First off, he's fine. His name seems to be Kagami Taiga. We checked his info and he was on the basketball team of Seirin High. He has some major injuries such as a broken arm, leg, wrist, and his left eye is partially blind. We've patched up all the minor scissor wounds and blood though some appears to be spilling by a minuscule count. Other than that, the big guy's fine. No need to worry; he'll live."

Shiki let out a sigh of relief as the good news sank into his mind. But Hoshi eyed the doctor fiercely, literally penetrating her chest. "Ya know, S.R., I've always that you were a bitch. Why are you so good at analyzing factors of the body? You're just like Rosh…"

Dr. S.R giggled and started for the door, urging them to follow her. Her short light brown flowed behind her, letting Hoshi hiss in disgust. She really didn't like this women, especially 7 years ago.

In room 366, there laid Kagami on a bed, sleeping. His uniform had been removed and placed on a nearby hanger, washed clean. A towel resided on his forehead, soaked with water.

Hoshi sat on a chair and began the conversation. "We barely even know who did this. Nor what their motive was. The rest of the children were brought to separate hospitals, but I doubt they'll make it. This Kagami guy managed to crawl and hide inside a closet. The answer is unreasonable."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, abruptly stopping when a series of beeping occurred.

"What's that?" Shiki wondered, looking around.

S.R. dropped her clipboard and dashed towards the bed, glaring at the small screen which showed his heart and breathing rate (I have NO idea what those things are called).

"The graph… it's getting higher! He's coming back to conscious!" she shouted in excitement.

* * *

><p><em> 'Huh? Something feels wrong,'<em> Akashi mumbled in Kuroko's body.

After the ridiculous inspection was over, everyone had gone to bed in their cells. None of the criminals were found guilty nor capable of committing the crime, even Kuroko.

A strange wave of urgency flew past him as Kuroko woke up, slowly molding into Akashi. His eyes gleamed with an unexplainable anger, his hands trembling. This has never happened before. Strange, to put it into words, exactly.

"Why am I feeling this?! I thought I murdered Seirin! Why do I feel this strong presence awakening? This is not right…"

* * *

><p>Kagami slowly sat up, sweating in the process. He felt terribly exhausted, and his body condition… well, let's save that for another time. "Wh-Where am I? I remember you two guys, but—"<p>

"Don't worry," S.R. reassured calmingly. "You're here at Acuriet Hospital, recovering from your injuries."

"Oh. Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your chest so huge? I've seen Momoi's before, but you…"

Hoshi stormed out the room and took a breather, 7 years ago replaying in her mind.

"I don't think right now is the time to discuss such matter. Besides, you need to rest. Despite your bodily conditions, your brain is not mentally stable. Please lay down for the night. It'll do you better. Trust me."

Kagami slowly inched back down, sharply avoiding to hit his elbow on the headrest. "Thanks for fixing me up. I appreciate it…" Then he knocked out.

* * *

><p>I am TERRIBLY SORRY that I took a long time to update! My mind was blank so I had to force myself to write this chappie! For those of you who are currently reading, I deeply apologize! Please PM me or review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_ "I'm feeling much better now… I think. Dr. S.R. is taking really good care of me and the police officers I met are coming to visit me very often. But the one thing that's on my mind is Seirin. My teammates. My friends. My home. My family. They've been killed, and I'm the last one of them to survive. Was that really supposed to happen? Was me being able to live a miracle or a mistake? I really wanna find out the answer to this mysterious mystery, and the best place to start is… Kyoto. Something there will lead me to a clue, I hope."_- Kagami Taiga

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Following the Trail of a Bloody-ish Red Part I<p>

Kagami woke up from his sleep tired, yawning a million times before going back to his unfinished dream. He hasn't been getting enough shut-eye lately– well he has, but he always felt like he spent 10 hours doing nothing. This strange event, which Dr. S.R, had noticed, finally became a discussion. Which went by pretty fast, to be exact.

Kagami had been diagnosed with eyenomaphiliopsis, (a made up word, obviously) a state in which one cannot feel that they have slept enough due to destruction of a very important part of the eye, the pupil.

The only way it could be resolved was if someone recorded your dream while you were sleeping, the next day you watched it, and then everything would come to an end.

_'But where are we going to get a Baku or dream cards? This is not like the Japanese drama show 'My Little Nightmare,' _Kagami thought, closing his eyes.

The bright sunlight pouring in from the partially opened windows made it hard for him to fall back asleep, so the redhead shifted his body so his back was completely facing the ceiling.

A few moments passed, and Kagami fell into a slumber he had never had in days. It seemed so vivid, you could have thought that he was in real life.

He was in a Kyoto local tea drinking spot, and he was sitting by himself at the corner table with… Kuroko Tetsuya.

They were both laughing about something funny until Kuroko leaned forward and kissed Kagami on the lips tenderly. The redhead relaxed his tense shoulders, setting down his cup of black tea and wrapping his arms around the latter's waist. Their kiss evolved into something more romantic, more developed. They were just regular teenagers after all, nothing to be surprised about.

Kuroko pushed Kagami down on his back and laid on top of him, using his tongue to force his way through his pursed lips. They both made several moans and groans, saliva dripping from the gap between their mouths. It was a hot mess, a real sexy hot mess, to be precise.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Then turned off completely. The redhead couldn't see anything, but when he tried to sit up, there was no weight on him as he had felt before. Did that mean… Kuroko wasn't on him anymore? If so, where did he go?

Kagami got up and began to feel for a wall. He felt one alright, but it was super cold. He couldn't feel the presence of the other customers that were supposed to be there. This was getting creepy now, for real.

A light flashed on– a spotlight. It shone in the opposite corner of where Taiga was standing. Under that spotlight was Kuroko. His head was down and his arms and legs were crossed. "Kagami-kun, save me. I don't want to be here anymore. Save me, please! Please save my body and soul from him! I beg you! Save me!"

"Kuroko…" Then, a wave a shock flew through his skull. "Ah!" he cried, falling to his knees. His brain was pounding simultaneously, making him press his hands on his head.

This is when Kuroko's sorrow face began to melt and mold into something else. "I'm back," said a light and deep voice.

Kagami strained his head to look up. "No way," he stuttered. "You were Kuroko the whole time?! You bastard; you tricked me!"

"Eh, so I did. But that was a good thing, or else you two would've had sex for all I know," said… Akashi Seijuuro, snickering from ear to ear. "Just so you know, you guys will **NEVER** find me. You may know that I reside within Tetsuya's slender body, but no one else does. Seirin can't do anything. The police and political authorities can't do anything. I'm just surprised that you managed to survive my attack back then, fighting back and all. You even managed to scratch me a bit. But still, you can't tell others about my whereabouts."

"What? W-What do you mean?!"

Akashi chuckled and began to walk forward. "I mean, just look at you! You're still banged up hard after what I did! This was my original motive. Killing Daiki and Satsuki was just a warmup, I guess. See ya."

"Wait! Wait! Tell me what's going on! Why are you doing this?! Tell me!"

But sadly, Akashi's body began to dissolve into blood and it spilled on the ground of the shop, leaving a red trail.

The regular lights turned back on, and everything turned back to normal: the noise, the customers, outside the store. His tea was still warm, but Kuroko wasn't there anymore. The blood still remained, and Kagami collapsed, no one coming after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit!" Kagami shouted, waking up. He picked up his head and looked around with wide, quivering eyes, noticing that he was back in his room, plain and all. "Was that a dream? It couldn't be; it seemed so goddamn real! The fuck's wrong with my brain?! That was too scary!"<p>

Dr. S.R. came rushing in, apparently hearing her patient's scream. "Kagami, are you alright?!" She set down her clipboard and ran over to his side, calming him down. "What happened to you; your bed sheets are a mess!"

"I had a dream! I had a dream! It freaked the fuck out of me! I saw him! The guy who tried to kill me and Seirin!"

"What?! Who was it?"

Kagami's heart was racing until he fell flat on the bed, his face connecting with his fluffy pillow. He didn't wake up.

"Yep, he went down," S.R. sighed heavily. She placed an IV tube into Kagami's right arm and sat on a chair, staring at him without blinking.

_ 'He's one weird creature, I believe. One of the most liveliest patients I've had in years. I bet he's had a long and harsh life, under the pressure of his friends being murdered. And he's just a teenager too. This might increase the chance of him developing mental distress and hallucinations. But the question is: did it already start without a proper diagnosis? I've gotta create a medicine to stop this for it might do serious corruption to Kagami's brain for life.'_

She clenched her fists tightly and breathed in a deep breath… then coughed it out immediately. "Damn, this air is stale. How can poor Kagami live in this?!" Her breasts jiggled as she got up and reached for the air freshener in the back closet. When she was about to close it, she opened the door more; she realized something.

"Hey, what's this? The brunette glared at the ground and squinted. Then she noticed what is was: a trail of something red. It kept on spreading in multiple directions, eventually reaching S.R.'s heels.

"It's not fruit punch. It's just something red. I need to know what this is; this has never happened before." The doctor folded her black skirt and bent down, placing her fingers into the substance and into her mouth. She made a face. "Yeah, it's definitely not juice or food coloring."

She put it on her skin and it dissolved… in the blink of an eye.

"God, the heavens are falling!" she exclaimed, backing away. "It's blood! Well, not just any blood. The kind that disappears within contact of the human skin. But this type of blood belongs to none other than the dead. There's nothing… dead here…"

S.R. heard Kagami groan, so she quickly closed the closet door and walked back to the main room spraying the air with the purifier.

"What happened to me?" he muttered, ruffling his screwed-up hair.

"You passed out due to the exhaustion of the brain from a current event. I plugged an IV into you just in case something happened. Your wounds might begin to open if it continues, but I'll highly doubt that'll happen."

"Why do you answer all of my questions with a science-y tone like that? You're a doctor, not a scientist."

S.R. dropped the can and flailed her arms. "Just shut up! Just shut up! Just shut up! I am a certified doctor, and doctor-ism requires the knowledge and tone of science! Why do you need to know all this; you're just a fucked up teenager who's almost been scissored to death! Stop asking me all these goddamn questions!" she shouted, falling to her knees in despair. A waterfall of tears fell down her face, creating a puddle on the ground.

Kagami gaped in response. "S.R… why the breakdown? Are you okay? Are you feeling well?" He jumped off the bed carefully and came to her side, lifting up her tearstained face.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just lost my cool there." She slowly pointed to the closet before her, trembling. "T-There's something in there."

"Huh? I didn't hear you."

"T-There's something in there. It's dead. Not alive. N-Non human!"

Kagami flinched in surprise and shock. "What? What are you talking about? You're creeping the shit out of me."

S.R. calmed her trembling hand and took a breather. "When I went to get something out of there, there was a trail of an odd red. So I foolishly bent down and tasted it."

"What did it taste like? Sweet?"

"Definitely not fruit punch nor food coloring."

"O… kay."

"Then, I placed it on my skin and it dissolved rather quickly than I thought. Finally I realized that it was blood. But not just any type of blood."

The latter gulped and a bullet of sweat dropped from the back of his neck. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"It's the blood of the dead! Only a dead organism can have blood like that! But the thing is, there's nothing dead in that closet! So I freaked out by taking my anger out on you! I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay. Since we're are here, why don't we figure out the mystery together?" Kagami suggested getting up, helping the beautiful doctor to her feet.

"Are you nuts?! I don't wanna go back in there!"

"It's the only way to know what's going on here. If we don't find it out now, who will? This place might reek of the possible horrible stench. And plus, if there is something dead, wouldn't you want to throw it out?"

S.R. nodded slowly, placing herself behind the redhead's back and she squeezed her hands on his shirt like a little child. "Mm-hmm."

"There we go." He took a cautious step forward at a time, his fists in the air. The latter stuck out her head from behind, seeing if they were close yet.

Finally reaching the closet, Kagami took a deep breath and flung the door open with a _bang!_

"God! Where's all this blood coming from?!"

"Told you," S.R. mumbled.

The redhead noticed a range of items in the medium-sized space: a large blanket, white pillows, white bed sheets, and the such. "What is all this stuff?"

"Extra room equipment just in case there is a shortage or an accident happens."

Kagami nodded without looking back, his mind focused on the now tainted red objects. "By any chance, is there a baseball bat in here?"

Dr. S.R. pointed to a shelf in the upper right hand corner. "There."

The latter reached for it and patted it against his palm for a time until the feel was good and right. "You ready?"

The girl moaned and clenched to the side of him. "Y-Yes."

"What?! I couldn't hear you!"

"Yes!"

Kagami placed the bat in one hand and began to walk forward inch by inch towards the extra items. More sweat dropped from his forehead each step, and S.R's moans were getting louder. "We're here," he announced.

The brunette released herself and stood directly by his side, her stethoscope in her hands. "I'm ready for this."

"Okay."

The trail of blood now completely shrouded their feet and leaked into the main room slowly as a snail. No, turtle. No, snail. No… both.

Kagami bent down halfway and pinched his fingers on the edges of the large blanket. He breathed in deep, coughed it out (suddenly realizing how bad the air smelled due to whatever was in this closet) and closed his eyes.

"Be careful," she warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Here I go. 1… 2… 3!" Kagami pulled off the covers with a _whoosh! _and fell back.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT! HOLY CRAP!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

The lights turned off completely.

* * *

><p>Please review! Man, I'm gonna leave you hanging for a few days to keep you thinking! ^_^<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_"I have been feeling a certain overwhelming vibe for the past few days… and I've also been worried about Kurokocchi, him being framed and the such. After Kasamatsucchi and I… well, you know what, we've been together a lot more than usual. But my heart feels like it's getting sucked into a black hole. I have to know what's going on!"- Kise Ryota_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Distraction (filler chapter)<p>

Kasamatsu frowned with a hint of agitation at the body before him on the ground. "Get up, Kise! The practice training is not over yet; you can't give up now!"

Kise rolled over on his back and pouted seductively. "I can't. I can't go on. I'm tired, Kasamatsucchi. I need a break."

Hayakawa Mitsuhiro couldn't help but to overhear. "'Kasamatsucchi'? The hell is that?"

"Don't mind that right now; pretend you never heard that. Coach, timeout!"

A few minutes later, coach Takeuchi Genta agreed, and the team went over to sit on the benches. Kise breathed and plopped onto it, sweating more than normal.

Kasamutsu smacked him on his back and folded his arms. "Hey, are you okay? You've been acting strange lately. I know about Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun, and Momoi-san, but…"

"It's not just that! Seirin… Seirin's been murdered!"

The whole gym fell into a deep silence. Some gasped, muttered to themselves quietly, or to the person next to them. But mostly everyone stared at Kise in shock. Had they not known about this?

The blonde began to cry and he closed his eyes. "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?! WHY AM I THE ONLY WHO FEELS PAIN?! DO YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT OTHERS?! I DON'T THINK SO!" And he ran outside, without caring to look back, throwing his sweat-soaked towel on the ground.

Kasamatsu got up to chase after him, but Genta pulled him back down. "Don't force it. He needs some time for himself, our little star."

* * *

><p>Outside, Kise sat on the grass curled up in a ball, the occasional breeze blowing his hair around. He couldn't believe that nobody knew about this tragic death, them not even bothering to notice or to even watch the news once in a while.<p>

He looked up to see the sight before him: shops, bikes, people talking, laughing, sharing kisses under a tree, or either drinking tea under an umbrella outside the shops.

_'What do they have to be so happy about? Why can't they feel this pain I have inside?! Am I the only one who cares about this?! Was this supposed to happen?! What did the Kiseki no Sedai do to the world to deserve this? Just what? Why did they have to die?!' _He pounded his fists on the ground and sniffed.

"It's fate," said a voice.

Kise turned around to see Kasamatsu standing behind him, looking at the sky. "It's fate," he repeated.

"Fate…"

"We humans," he stated sitting down," were born to live. To breathe. To make friends and to make enemies. We all have a purpose in life, and that changes the world by a significant amount that can fix anyone's life. But at some point, we fall. We break. We stop breathing. We leave this world and our friends, and fall into God's arms. We die.

"And that changes the world, also." Kasamatsu pointed up to the sky. "Our friends are up there, watching us carefully. They probably don't know what it feels like to lose a plethora of important friends, but we do. They won't come back, but we'll always be with them in the Spirit World. We're all the same, Kise. The cycle is repeated over and over again, until everyone is finally able to rest in peace.

"I may not know who murdered our three wonderful friends, but I swear, if we work together and get over this cruel sadness, we'll find out the son of an asshole who did this and bring him to justice!"

Kise stared at him in shock. Tears welled up in his eyes as he jumped on top of him. "No wonder you're my captain and my lover."

Kasamatsu grew flustered as he tried to pry the blonde's grip away from his waist. "Hah? What are you talking about? All I did was give this speech to make you… cheer up…" A pink hue fell on his cheeks and he looked away.

"Exactly. You always know how to make me feel better at my worst moments. That's why I love you, Yuki-chan."

Kasamatsu sighed and laid down on the grass, resulting in Kise closing his eyes. "Really, you're so troublesome. Coming up with all those stupid names for me and such. Get your lips down here."

The latter leaned in slowly and the captain placed his index finger on Kise's bottom lip. "Now, now. We don't have much time left, so don't get all in the groove when we kiss, okay? Do that and I'll hit you," he warned with a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever; let's just get to the point already. I want you to make me feel satisfied with your mouth."

"When you put it that way, it sounds dir-"

Kasamatsu got interrupted when Kise's warm lips met his own all of a sudden. It surprised him, but he didn't know why. This kiss was very different from all the others he had received from the model.

_Different_?

Yes, he knew why now.

The pain and sadness that had been Kise's body was now leaking into his soul. He now understood how he really felt, losing people that were very close to him. Trust him, it did not feel good.

But Kasamatsu was determined to let those feelings pass and fight for the future. He couldn't just sit here and watch his boyfriend and the rest of the remaining Generation of Miracles suffer from loss, despair, and, hesitation.

He hoped that by luck, one of Seirin's members had survived. It was a 2 out of a 100 percent chance, but that would change everything.

When they released from their kiss, Kise yawned and got up. "I'm tired, Yuki-chan. Let's head home now."

The latter picked himself up and dusted off his shorts. "Sorry, I have to fill out more papers for the club and trust me, it's a lot."

"Oh, then let me hel-"

"And I also forgot to mention, **_you_** are _**not**_ going to help me. Don't even bother arguing back-" He coughed vigorously for a few seconds then continued, "My words are absolute, do you understand?"

Kise's eyes widened as Kasamatsu gave him the peace sign behind his back and began to walk away back to Kaijou's school grounds.

'_Hold up a sec. What was that? _**'My words are absolute?'** _Where did Yuki-chan learn that? Strange…'_

And he left for his house. Modeling was not in session for today.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, and it was Saturday morning. Kise woke up pissed, the bright sunlight beaming through the open windows. "Damn it! I knew I should have folded the blinds; now I woke up early. I wanna go back to sleep, but I can't! Mou~"<p>

He hit his head against his yellow pillow consistently in frustration. He then sniffed the air. "Food? What the heck? Who's in my house cooking?"

The blonde got up, pulled on a pair of white shirts, a black shirt, quickly looked in the mirror to fix his hair, and jogged down the hall.

Arriving at the kitchen, he gasped. "You! How did you get in here; my door was firmly locked! Sealed!"

"Exactly. There's something called _locking your windows_," the person at the stove said sharply. He turned around and frowned.

"Yuki-chan, you actually came through the window without me knowing and without my permission? How low," Kise noted, sulking.

"Yes, a captain should always check in on his fellow teammates in the times of greatest peril!"

"Am I supposed to know what that means in the first place?!"

Kasamatsu turned off the burning fire and placed the scrambled eggs and toast on two plates. He gestured toward the table. "Sit. I have something I need to tell you; it's damn serious."

Kise gulped and took a seat, studying the latter's expression as he took a bite of his eggs. "This tastes awesome! I never knew you could cook this well, Kasamatsucchi!"

"Thanks, and– hey! Stop changing names! Stick to one and it won't be a problem!"

Kise giggled internally. His heart began to beat faster, and his face turned light pink.

"Stop blushing! This is about to get serious!"

The blonde gulped once more and tightened his fists after a glass of orange juice. "Wh-What's up?"

Kasamatsu decided to sit down. He stared into Kise's eyes and began the conversation. "Just a few days ago, I got a call from Wesuro Acuriet Hospital. A doctor named Dr. S.R. asked me if I was Kasamatsu Yukio and I said yes. She told me this real disturbing news."

Kise leaned over the table and pleaded, "What? What was it?"

"Hold your horses, damn it. Before she told me, she hesitated for a while. Guess what?"

Silence.

"Seirin's not gone yet," the captain smirked.

Kise's eyes watered with joy, but he still didn't understand. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that… we still have hope! Seirin's not completely perished, lost in the wind. It appears that somehow, according to Dr. S.R., that Kagami Taiga has survived the murder attack or whatever."

The blonde jumped up and ran all over the house, doing front-flips in the process. "YEA! WOO-HOO! KAGAMICCHI!"

Kasamatsu folded his arms and coughed, grabbing Kise's undivided attention. "But still, it changes something," he said in a dark voice.

Kise looked back, but his vision became blurry once he stared at his boyfriend. The objects around him began to… dissolve into golden particles? He fell back on his back, suddenly losing balance. He became weak. "Kasa… matsucchi… what's going on…"

His surrounds were now enveloped in pure black darkness. His eyes had the urge to shut down and sleep, but Kise summoned up all the strength he had left and used it to open his eyes all the way. Before him, Kise saw someone through the blurriness.

And it wasn't Kasamatsu.

The blonde cried painful tears as he felt his energy being sucked away and his eyes closing shut.

"A… Akashicchi…"

* * *

><p>Yep, shit's about to go down. I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter and I will keep writing these until I got the climax figured out. Anyways, RnR! :-)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_"I'm a captain. Whenever I look at myself, I always remember that my mission is to protect my fellow teammates. At all costs. Even at the cost of my life. Well, I never knew that it would have to come up now. I'll protect him, even if it costs me my life!"- Kasamatsu Yukio_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Power of Love Protects (filler chapter)<p>

"Huh… where am… I?"

Kise's eyes began to open slowly. They were watery, so his vision was a bit ripply. He attempted to sit up, but something painful in his stomach shot him back down.

"Oh, yeah… I remember seeing Akashicchi… what happened after that? I don't remember anymore…"

"Ryota," said a cold voice.

Kise looked around, but he couldn't see anyone there. He clenched his fists and sucked his teeth. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

There was a slight chuckle. "Ah, I see. You don't even remember my voice. The only person who calls you by your first name. So it is true, as I suspected."

"Akashicchi! C-Come out!"

"Was that an order? You've changed, Ryota."

The blonde struggled to stand on both feet, but he finally succeeded, his left arm clutched tightly to his hurting abdomen.

Out of the shadows came a silhouette. A small one, to be exact. Finally, there appeared Akashi Seijuuro, captain of Rakuzan and the silent murderer of Seirin. The blood tainted son of a bitch.

Kise managed to put on a troubled smile. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"To finish you off, of course. Can you not process the details?"

The latter gasped as he figured out the answer to his own question. "No way! You're the one who killed all my friends?! What the fuck, man?! Just why?!"

Akashi grinned evilly. "Sorry, but I can't tell you why; you needn't know that. And, if you hadn't noticed, Tetsuya was the blame of everything. Poor boy, he didn't do anything, but he's still gets placed behind bars. Oh, my."

"So you're telling me… that Kurokocchi was framed because of your evil ass?! You dirty son of a bitch! I'm going to bring you to justice!"

"That is… if you can."

* * *

><p>At the park, Kasamatsu was sitting at a chess table. Waiting. "Where is Kise? He knows better to not be late; I'm going to hit him when he comes."<p>

_ 'Speaking of which, I do feel sort of… off today. Something keeps on chipping at my head. It's annoying.'_

An old man with a small ice-cream truck came over to the young captain and smiled. "Would you like some, young man? I just added some new flavors to the menu this morning."

"Oh, thank you very much. I'll take… the lemonade sherbet with cream wafers and… rainbow swirl with sprinkles."

The old man began scooping and placing the desired flavors in two wafer cones and handed them to Kasamatsu. "That'll be 500 yen please." He extended his hand as the latter dug into his wallet and gave him several gold coins. "Thanks, young man. May god bless your soul."

"Anytime. See you around!" Kasamatsu got up and began to head in the direction of Kise's house._ 'Strange, I've never seen that old geezer around here before. Besides that… that blonde bastard! How dare he keep me waiting!'_

The sun beat against him without anymore, as it was the arrival of Spring. Kise's lemonade sherbet began to melt, and Kasamatsu grew irritated. He began to sprint a bit faster, and then a sharp pang entered his brain. He fell down to one knee, resulting in both treats splattering on the pavement. _'Crap!'_

His brain was pounding like a hammer and nail, and he screamed. Luckily no one was around him to hear. Then he went unconscious for a few seconds.

A voice resounded within Kasamatsu's head, saying, _'Come, come. Forget everything that's just occurred and come! He's waiting for you. He's about to die at my hands. You love him, don't you? Take a look for yourself.'_

A picture flashed. A disturbing one. Blood on the ground. The picture was flickering as if it was an old film playing. Kise was sitting on the floor with one arm on his knee, blood drooling from the corner of his mouth.

In the background, someone short was laughing and grinning, but Kasamatsu's subconscious couldn't recognize it. That pissed him off.

The mind event passed away, and the captain's eyes flew open once again. He clenched his fists as he tried to sit up, resulting in him breathing harder than usual. "K-Kise… I'll… be right there!"

* * *

><p>Kise struggled to stand up. He coughed up blood in the prices. At least his legs were functioning; his final escape tool. His clothing was almost shredded into nothing, and the corners of his body were leaking with blood. He gritted his teeth in pain.<p>

Akashi couldn't stop chuckling. "Fun, this is so fun, Ryota! Do you not agree?! Your life is hanging on nothing but a mere thread! Two more strikes and you'll be dead like nothing." He extended his arm in front of his face, the soaked-in-blood army of red-scissors hovering in midair. The red head hesitated for a while, then commanded, "Go!"

The scissors flew straight for Kise in a flash at an utterly surprising fast speed; faster than the other times.

Luckily, the blonde was a bit faster this time. He built momentum on his feet, grunted, and sprang to the left, evading the attack. Suddenly, the scissors changed their course, and went to the left. Kise ran for the right, then to the left again, right, left, foward, rolled on the ground, ran diagonally, and the such, breathing heavily. His wounds were opening by the second, and he couldn't stay conscious for much longer.

A scissor slashed him by the leg out of nowhere. He sank to one knee and looked up from his tangled hair that was hanging in the front of his face.

Akashi had retreated his army and made them disappear. "It seems that it'll take more than that to defeat you, huh, Ryota? You're one strong little bitch."

"Th-Thanks for… the compliment, asshole," Kise remarked between breaths.

The latter sucked his teeth. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me? My words are absolute; do not use the same tone against me for that is disrespectful."

"No… you are n-not…"

"Huh?"

The blonde struggled to get up once more, his legs shaking and pulling him back down with every attempt, but he finally did it. "You won't be able to kill me… until the fire in me goes out. Plus, I can't die, at least not y-yet," he said, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Akashi snorted. "Why do you say such things? You're almost dead."

"I- I still have hope. In myself, and right here." He pointed to his chest. "I have a very strong love for someone, Akashicchi. That's why… that's why you won't be able to succeed in killing me! I can't leave this world, because if I do… it'll make him sad and I don't want that to happen. I want, no. I yearn for the both of us to get married and die together in happiness! In that case, I… won't be the first one to go down." Kise made a serious expression, his eyebrows narrowed.

Akashi turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you know about love? You're just a brat who thinks that they have the best of what this filthy has to offer," he stated. He turned back around. A heavy, dark, musky red aura surrounded him as he spread his legs far from each other and opened both of his fists. His eyes glowed brightly with the red and gold heterochromatic forms, resulting in Kise squinting in the brightness.

"Now, Ryota, taste the true wrath of my raging anger in this one final attack!" The scissors gathered before him once more, but there were ten thousand more than before. The aura enveloped all of them, and it slowed Kise's movements down by a tenth of it's original speed. His breathing grew heavier, and his wounds were spouting blood. Blood that burned.

Kise's vision grew hazy, and his staggering legs were losing balance. He dropped to the ground with a thud, crying. He cursed internally and laughed with agony.

_ 'So, it was Akashicchi who put Kurokocchi behind bars, huh? How did I not notice that any sooner? We would have stopped him dead in his tracks and brung him to justice. Well, I- I guess that's… not gonna be h-happening…' _

His eyes were flickering, fighting to stay open. Before him, the army of scissors were spinning clockwise at super high speed which was creating a strong wind, blowing Akashi's jacket behind him boss-like. "It's the end of the line, Ryota!" Akashi clenched his fists in front of him and the scissors sprang into motion with a deafening noise, causing their sharp points to unite as one and cut through the air, faster than the speed of sound.

Suddenly, the scissors stopped. A soft yellow aura spread throughout the room, creating a calm serene atmosphere.

The redhead turned around and shouted, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" He resumed his attack immediately.

The blonde realized this and grimaced tightly, preparing for the worst.

"As long as there's hope, we must never give up," said a voice. "As humans, we must continue to live to see the future and our future generation succeed."

_'This voice,'_ Kise thought.

"That's why," the voice continued, "that's why… we have to get rid of you first, you SON OF A BITCH!" There was a shattering of glass, and the person with the voice came in swinging through the window, landing on both feet.

"Keishiki: Shouji Kin Barrier!"

A yellow stream of light shot from his body, halting the attack dead in it's tracks. The scissor tried to break through the barrier but failed. Akashi sucked his teeth and brung it back to his side, folding his arms in surprise and agitation.

"Oh, I'm surprised to see you here, whoever you are. To think that you would have the resolve and strength to withstand my wrath… you're quite the big-shot."

Kise smiled and breathed out a breath of relief, clinging on to dear life before going out cold. He spared a bit of his time crying tears of joy. He almost evaded death by the person he loved the most.

"That's right, Akashi-san. I'm Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Yukio!"

* * *

><p>Yay! Sorry that I took a long time to update! The following chapters (that will be fillers also) will probably include fighting with magical powers like Naruto and DBZ, which you had a glimpse at today. Yeah, yeah, Keishiki: Shouji Kin Barrier is a made up defense attack that I made. Besides all the nonsense I just said, please RnR! :()<p> 


End file.
